


Cinco meses para decir adiós

by Dogchasingcars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogchasingcars/pseuds/Dogchasingcars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Hanamaki había sugerido, a modo de broma (o al menos casi), que deberían de hurtarse las botellas de cerveza que estaban prácticamente abandonadas en su casa y así tener una especie de reunión irresponsable, típica de adolescentes como lo eran, la verdad no sonó tan mal. No contó con que la cerveza realmente sabía bastante más amarga de lo que había imaginado, que Iwaizumi no había probado en su vida algo de alcohol y que terminaría por producirle muchísimo sueño. Tampoco se habría esperado que Oikawa se volviese más hiperactivo de lo usual y que Matsukawa se pusiese sentimental hasta el borde de las lágrimas. </p><p>//</p><p>Gracias a una pizca de alcohol, Hanamaki Takahiro da un pequeño gran paso en su relación con Matsukawa Issei, justo unos meses antes de que tengan que verse separados por la universidad y la distancia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinco meses para decir adiós

**Author's Note:**

> 21 de octubre de 2015
> 
> Ese día empecé a escribir este fic... No sé qué decir. Y andamos en la fecha que aún no lo termino, por supuesto, porque yo soy yo xD! Al inicio quería contar tan sólo una cosa más breve, pero como fueron pasando los días, empecé a agregarle cosas que la verdad, no me desagradan para nada (como la amistad de los cuatro, ains, soy DÉBIL para eso). 
> 
> Y lo publico hoy porque MAKKI DJFAOSDJ, es su cumpleaños y lo adoro, era mi deber conmemorar la fecha <3 Espero no demorar medio siglo con el siguiente capítulo, pero ahí voy. 
> 
> Aviso que en teoría, este fic va ligado a otros dos con los que estoy trabajando también (un Kinkuni y un Kyouhaba), y cronológicamente, este ocurre antes que los otros dos, así que voy en orden... Más o menos xD! 
> 
> Gracias a quien se tome el trabajo de leer, sé que está LARGO, pero Matsuhana necesita amor, mucho amor y yo tenía mucho que decir <3 
> 
> (Un saludo especial a Derkez, por tirarme de las orejas para que termine mis pendientes)

 

Cuando Hanamaki había sugerido, a modo de broma (o al menos casi), que deberían de hurtarse las botellas de cerveza que estaban prácticamente abandonadas en su casa y así tener una especie de reunión irresponsable, típica de adolescentes como lo eran, la verdad no sonó tan mal. No contó con que la cerveza realmente sabía bastante más amarga de lo que había imaginado, que Iwaizumi no había probado en su vida algo de alcohol y que terminaría por producirle muchísimo sueño. Tampoco se habría esperado que Oikawa se volviese más hiperactivo de lo usual y que Matsukawa se pusiese sentimental hasta el borde de las lágrimas. Tremenda pinta que daban los cuatro en ese momento. 

 

Menos mal estaban solos en casa de Oikawa, porque sus padres se habían ido ese fin de semana de paseo (joder, él no era Iwaizumi pero a veces se preguntaba cómo los padres de Oikawa podían ser tan desconsiderados... su hijo acababa de perder la última oportunidad que tenía de ir a las nacionales y sus padres le dejan solo en casa a una semana de haber terminado el torneo, porque sí), así que tan sólo se tenían a sí mismos como testigos de la patética imagen que estaban dando en esos momentos. Se encontraba tan miserable que hacía como dos minutos que no podía parar de reírse, y el hecho de que Matsukawa se pensase que se estaba burlando de él y se quejase y hasta llorase, no hacía sino hacerle reír aún más. 

 

—Creí que habíamos acordado que nunca nos molestaríamos entre nosotros, Makki —se quejó Matsukawa, limpiándose los ojos—. Traidor. 

 

—Si te hace sentir mejor, todos somos unos pobres diablos —se rió Hanamaki. 

 

—Oye, hablen por ustedes. Yo jamás seré un pobre diablo. 

 

Oikawa parecía haberse relajado mucho más que antes, aunque sus mejillas andaban muy rojas, seguramente producto del alcohol que había en su cuerpo y de la cantidad de veces que estuvo dando saltos al ritmo de la música que había de fondo. Su aspecto daba mucho que desear, no obstante: Tenía en la camiseta una enorme mancha de cerveza (honestamente ya no recordaba cómo diablos se la había hecho), por alguna razón tenía el cierre de sus pantalones abiertos (ah, ¿habría sido cuando le dijo a Iwaizumi que le haría un regalo especial por ser el mejor ace? Sí, por siempre lamentaría no haber tenido su móvil listo para sacarle una foto), tenía un calcetín puesto y el otro no, y ni hablar de sus cabellos, que estaban tan alborotados que más bien parecía que se hubiese estado revolcando en el suelo. Oikawa era un muchacho guapo, pero ahora más bien parecía un paciente de un psiquiátrico que recién se había escapado. 

 

Estuvo conteniendo la risa histérica desde que le echó un vistazo con detenimiento, hasta que Oikawa tropezó con sus propios pies y terminó por caer encima de un inconsciente Iwaizumi; se echó a  gritar al mismo tiempo que escuchó las quejas de Iwaizumi y a Oikawa llorar porque temía que había matado al otro. 

 

La reunión había terminado siendo un desastre, porque no se parecía en nada a lo que había imaginado, pero no podía evitar sentirse con buen ánimo. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con los tres y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado días atrás, en el torneo de primavera, no tenía arrepentimientos algunos sobre los tres años que pasó al lado de esos idiotas. Con Oikawa y su fastidiosa pero electrizante personalidad, Iwaizumi con su amargura tan encantadora y Matsukawa... Issei tan sólo siendo él. 

 

—Mañana debería de ir a acompañar a Yahaba y a los otros en su pequeño paseo, ya escuché que van a ir al torneo de secundaria a mirar —habló Oikawa, acomodándose de mejor manera sobre Iwaizumi, quien estaba demasiado atolondrado como para quitárselo de encima—. Le hará falta que alguien le dé algunos datos y yo, como capitán que todavía soy, debería de ayudar a mi pequeño _kouhai_. 

 

—Que no, Oikawa, déjalos tranquilos —murmuró Iwaizumi, tratando de lanzarle un manotazo a Oikawa a la cara pero que terminó por golpear su quijada. 

 

—Déjales, en algún momento deben crecer, hacerse responsables y, ¿quién sabe? Hasta quizás tener hijos —dijo Matsukawa con un tono tan serio que Oikawa pareció creérselo y ocultar su rostro en el pecho de Iwaizumi, chillando—. Sé fuerte, mi querido Tooru. 

 

—¿Pero qué tal si Yahaba necesita ayuda con _Mad Dog-chan_? Podría comérselo de un bocado si se descuida. 

 

—Yo no creo que Yahaba necesite ayuda con Kyoutani, créeme —se rió, recordando a Watari preguntándole a Yahaba algo sobre por qué había acorralado a Kyoutani contra la pared—. Más me sorprendería a mí que Kyoutani quiera quedarse. 

 

—Quizás quiera irse porque ya no estaré yo allí... Es comprensible. 

 

—Creo que más bien lo lamentará por Iwaizumi —Matsukawa señaló al otro con su barbilla, sonriéndose por primera vez en todo el rato que llevaba mostrándose muy sentimental y hasta un poco melancólico por culpa del alcohol—, lo miraba con ojos de amor cuando creía que nadie lo pillaría. 

 

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué Iwa-chan siempre es el padre favorito?! ¡Yo soy mucho más encantador! 

 

—Joder, ¡no grites, Oikawa! —otra vez Iwaizumi intentó darle un manotazo pero terminó esta vez por golpearse a sí mismo y Oikawa no pudo evitar reírse muy fuerte con ello, hasta que Iwaizumi recobró algo de cordura para darle un golpe en la cabeza. Ah, lo de ellos sí que era amor puro... 

 

No podía decir que no extrañaría la dinámica del equipo, que no echaría de menos las constantes discusiones absurdas entre Iwaizumi y Oikawa. Tenía una cantidad impresionante de fotos de los dos peleando o discutiendo en su móvil, de hecho, una de ellas era su fondo de pantalla. Extrañaría a Watari, el único que parecía casi tan puro que a veces se preguntaba qué diablos estaba haciendo en el equipo (otras veces recordaba que Watari se reía a las costillas de Oikawa a veces y entonces se sentía orgulloso de él), le jodía que apenas habían estado descubriendo la actitud tan avispada de Yahaba cuando ya no podrían verlo en acción contra Kyoutani. Los de primer año también le harían falta, ¿por qué no? Kindaichi era un chico muy entusiasta y de buen corazón, que a veces era un poco tímido (y su fijación con Iwaizumi era tan divertida como hasta algo adorable), y por supuesto Kunimi, diría que de todos era su favorito. Tenía un humor un poco ácido como el de él y Matsukawa, tan similar que a modo de broma, los dos habían dicho que lo adoptaban como su hijo. Claro que tuvieron que peleárselo un poco a Oikawa, pero valió la pena. 

 

Era un poco triste pensar en todos esos momentos que quizás debió de haber aprovechado un poco más porque ya no los tendría. Sus años como jugador de vóleibol, junto con esos compañeros, ya habían terminado; lo que había empezado como una actividad extracurricular, para tan sólo ocupar su mente en algo durante las tardes, había terminado por volverse una parte tan indispensable en su vida. Culpaba en parte a Oikawa, porque era imposible verlo jugar y escucharlo hablar de ese deporte y no terminar por tomarle cariño. Desde que lo conoció, Oikawa hablaba del vóleibol como si fuese lo único en su vida, como si fuese el mejor deporte que existiese sobre la faz de la Tierra y como si fuese mucho más que simplemente un juego. Gracias a su personalidad tan fuerte y atrayente, era imposible no creerse todo eso. Iwaizumi tampoco era que se quedase muy atrás, aunque lo suyo no eran las palabras; el amor que Iwaizumi sentía por el vóleibol se le salía por los poros cada vez que estaba en la cancha y especialmente cuando remataba con los pases que le daba Oikawa. 

 

Ver a los dos jugar era una experiencia fuera de este mundo, compartir un equipo con los dos era inexplicablemente emocionante. Por eso se había quedado, después de todo. Había hecho una amistad muy fuerte con ellos y con Matsukawa, su amistad había hecho peso en la decisión de quedarse para una última oportunidad más, pero el magnetismo del dúo de Aobajousai había calado dentro de sí demasiado como para poder negarse. A veces se preguntaba cómo esos dos eran reales, joder. 

 

—¿Crees que se besen a nuestras espaldas? —susurró Matsukawa, con los ojos muy fijos en Oikawa e Iwaizumi, que se habían quedado dormidos aparentemente. Oikawa yacía sobre el pecho de Iwaizumi, abrazándole con toda la fuerza que tenían sus brazos para evitar caerse de la cama porque ambos estaban justo en el borde. Iwaizumi, seguramente sintiendo que el otro se resbalaba y despojado de su raciocinio habitual, estaba sujetando con fuerza a Oikawa para que no fuese a caerse. No se explicaba por qué tenía su otra mano en la cabeza del capitán, pero eso ya era algo normal entre esos dos. 

 

Se gritaban, se molestaban, se burlaban del uno del otro pero no podían vivir sin estar juntos, ¿ah? 

 

—Como vayan a dos universidades diferentes... —murmuró, negando con la cabeza—. Ya puedo escuchar el llanto de Oikawa. 

 

—Es una posibilidad. Con suerte y no estaremos tan lejos los cuatro. 

 

Hanamaki hizo una mueca que ocultó con la lata de cerveza que aún tenía en su mano izquierda. Estaba casi vacía, pero hizo como si aún estuviese llena y la paseó por sus labios, para entretenerse y pretender que no sabía por qué Matsukawa le había dicho eso. Había sido una noticia que les dio a los tres de sopetón, tres días atrás. Por alguna razón habían traído a la mesa la conversación sobre la graduación y sobre a qué universidades irían y tal, y antes de que Oikawa pudiese seguir hablando sobre algunas de las universidades que parecían muy interesadas en reclutarle, Matsukawa les comentó que era muy posible que él terminase por asistir a una en Fukuoka: Seinan Gakuin. Tenía sentido, la universidad tenía una buena facultad de idiomas y sabía que a Issei le interesaba esa carrera muchísimo, tenía el talento suficiente, además. Matsukawa se veía muy interesado y hasta entusiasmado, lo suficiente como para que estuviese planeando cómo estudiaría lo necesario para hacer su examen de admisión y terminar con las responsabilidades de la preparatoria. 

 

Y él se alegraba por él, de verdad que sí. Matsukawa era su mejor amigo, lo era desde hacía ya tres años y le deseaba lo mejor del mundo, tan sólo quería éxitos para él. Por ello no quería decirle que se había estado ilusiones con que quizás se quedaría en Sendai, como él estaba planeando, que podrían alquilar un piso y vivir los dos juntos, porque estaba estúpidamente enamorado de él. Si le decía eso a Matsukawa, sin importar de cuáles fueran sus sentimientos hacia él, sabía que terminaría por hacerle cambiar de planes tan sólo con el fin de no lastimarle; jamás sería capaz de cargar con el peso de la culpa de haber truncado el futuro de su mejor amigo por haberle hecho una confesión como esa. 

 

El sólo hecho de pensar que no iba a verle todos los días le estaba matando por dentro, no obstante. Le quemaba la cara de la pena de saber que no podría escucharle decir un comentario sarcástico o que no lo vería jugando con sus rizos cuando estaba concentrado estudiando ni que lo escucharía tararear alguna de esas canciones tan raras que tanto le gustaban. ¿Quién utilizaría ese futón que tenía guardado en su habitación? ¿Quién dejaría notas ridículas y absurdas en las páginas de sus cuadernos? ¿Quién iba a visitarle con una bolsa de pasteles de crema cuando quería obligarle a hacer algo que le daba pereza o que detestaba hacer? ¿Quién iba a hacerle sentir mareado y ansioso al mismo tiempo con tan sólo mirarle? 

 

—Estás llorando, Makki. 

 

Había sentido algo húmedo en su rostro, pero había querido pensar que estaba alucinando gracias al alcohol, pero su vista estaba tan nublada ahora que apenas y podía distinguir correctamente el rostro de Matsukawa. Era muy tarde para pretender que todo estaba bien, pero se echó a reír de todas maneras; no tenía la fuerza para soltar una carcajada, pero de sus labios salió una risa mezclada con la tristeza que evidentemente no podía ocultar. Se llevó una mano a sus cabellos para tratar de reunir fuerzas para dejar de ser tan estúpido y llorar. 

 

—Voy a extrañar todo esto —dijo porque era la verdad, pero fue más explícito segundos después, cuando se concentró en los ojos de Matsukawa que le miraban con preocupación genuina—. Voy a extrañarte, _Issei_. 

 

No era la primera vez que usaba su nombre de pila, otras veces lo había hecho aunque había sido porque hubiese querido fastidiarlo, en medio de algún chiste, nunca de una manera más seria, hasta ahora. Le hubiese gustado decir su nombre en otras circunstancias que no comprometiesen su corazón de esta manera tan patética, pero no pudo evitarlo. ¿Cómo iba él a hablar o burlarse de la relación de Oikawa e Iwaizumi si él sentía tanto por Matsukawa? Entendía si Oikawa llorase si, cuando Iwaizumi les diese la noticia de a qué universidad iría, esta no fuese la misma que Oikawa. Lo entendería tanto porque él sentía que se estaba quemando ahora mismo. 

 

—Es estúpido, lo sé. Vamos a hablarnos a diario, no es como si nos fuésemos a morir... —se rió con un poco más de ganas, limpiándose las lágrimas con su brazo, empapando su camisa de cuadros—. Se supone que tú estabas sentimental y yo me burlaba, ¿esto es _karma_ por ello o qué? 

 

Luchaba por quitarse las lágrimas de sus ojos cuando los dedos de Matsukawa tocaron con cuidado su brazo. La tela de su camisa les separaba, pero Hanamaki podía sentir el calor que manaba de sus dedos. Estaba convencido que de no ser por las tres cervezas que se había tomado, no podría ser capaz de mirarle a la cara en esos momentos, especialmente porque se daba cuenta que estaban más cerca que antes. Matsukawa, con movimientos muy torpes, se estaba acercando más a él, como si quisiese cortar las distancias por completo. 

 

—Yo también voy a extrañarte mucho, Takahiro. 

 

Quizás fue el hecho de que Matsukawa dijo su nombre y lo pronunció de una manera demasiado comprometedora, aunque tampoco descartaba que hubiese sido aquella mano ajena que había reptado de su brazo hasta su empapada mejilla o quizás era la forma en la que parecía casi reflejarse en los oscuros de Matsukawa. Por último, Hanamaki también podía culpar al alcohol si todo lo demás fallaba: Pero le besó. No le importó comprobar que Oikawa e Iwaizumi realmente estuviesen dormidos, ni tampoco le importó que la canción que sonaba en esos momentos fuese tan fuera de tono con el momento íntimo que sucedía entre ambos; nada en esa habitación importaba tanto como Matsukawa y el hecho de que le había dicho que también le extrañaría. 

 

Que le extrañaría mucho, _a él_. 

 

Cuando sintió que el otro le correspondía, Hanamaki juró que su estómago iba a consumirle por completo. Se aferró a él como si no hubiese la promesa de un mañana, como si estuviesen en medio de una guerra y nada les pudiese asegurar que saldrían con vida. No sabía cuándo volvería a tener una oportunidad como esta y no quería dar explicaciones. No quería escuchar nada más de Matsukawa, tan sólo quería que le siguiese besando hasta que pudiese sentirse satisfecho. Aunque dudaba que podría saciar todo los deseos que había acumulado durante años en esa misma noche, en ese mismo instante, pero quería intentarlo. 

 

Ni siquiera le importaba que seguramente fuese el alcohol el que estuviese guiando a Matsukawa a seguir besándole de esa manera y a enterrar su mano en su espalda baja, presionando con fuerza y ahogando un suspiro en su boca cuando se atrevió a tocar sus rizos. Al día siguiente, con resaca, podría pensar en qué hacer al respecto. Por ahora tan sólo quería esto y nada más. 

 

Si éste era el primer beso que compartía con Issei (y probablemente el último), tenía que disfrutarlo hasta que su respiración se desgastase. 

 

 

 

Como Hanamaki lo había esperado, a la mañana siguiente él y Matsukawa no hablaron sobre el beso. Ni al día siguiente tampoco. Ni al siguiente. Primero fue la resaca lo que actuó como barrera hacia aquel tema tan escabroso, cuando por la mañana despertaron por los gritos de dolor de Oikawa y los quejidos de Iwaizumi por el escándalo que estaba haciendo el primero. Sus cabezas estaban demasiado revueltas aquella mañana como para querer preocuparse por otra cosa que no fuesen sus respectivas migrañas. Luego vino la excusa de la despedida oficial como miembros del equipo de vóleibol que, honestamente, les drenó a todos emocionalmente mucho más de lo que jamás pudieron haberse esperado.Él por ejemplo, jamás había llegado a pensar que le tomaría tanto cariño a ese club escolar cuando ingresó en primer año y sin embargo se encontró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una sonrisa muy débil. Iba a echar de menos despertarse temprano para llegar a los entrenamientos matutinos, escuchar a Matsukawa quejarse sobre que sus pestañas aún seguían pegadas y a Oikawa tan animado como siempre, como si no estuviese ni un poco agotado. Llegaría a su casa mucho más temprano ahora que ya no tenía que quedarse para entrenar después de clases, pero la idea no se le hacía nada agradable, sino todo lo contrario. 

 

El discurso de Oikawa, ahora enfrente de todo el equipo y del entrenador fue mucho más inspirador que el que hizo en privado con ellos y el resto de los de tercero. Su expresión fue muy genuina cuando dijo que los extrañaría a todos y cada uno -incluso a Kyoutani- y que no podía haberse imaginado otro equipo mejor que este. Oikawa siempre sabía cómo usar las palabras en los momentos adecuados y gracias a esa aura magnética, todos y cada uno de los presentes le prestaron atención. Iwaizumi también dijo unas palabras, aunque fue mucho más breve y menos emotivo que Oikawa (sospechaba que estaba tragándose las lágrimas y no quería llorar frente a los demás, porque había visto cómo sus puños temblaban), pero consiguió un resultado muy similar al otro: Conmover a todos los presentes. Iwaizumi era de pocas palabras, pero su presencia hacía mucho, era como si cuando estuviese en una habitación instantáneamente te hiciese sentir que todo iba a estar bien, porque él estaba allí presente. A saber de qué se alimentaban esos dos, que irradiaban energías tan poderosas. 

 

Él y Matsukawa no hablaron, porque sintieron que no era su lugar ni su estilo, pero sí se despidieron de sus compañeros de segundo y de primero, especialmente de Kunimi, a quien apreciaban mucho. Quizás andaría él demasiado sumido en sus propios sentimientos, pero hasta le pareció ver algo de emoción en sus ojos cuando le apoyaron la mano en el hombro para decirle adiós. Si hasta Kunimi podía conmoverse con esta despedida... 

 

Los exámenes de las diversas asignaturas les consumieron a todos después de eso, cuando volvieron a sumirse en sus calificaciones y sus deberes como simples estudiantes graduandos. Realmente no había mucho tiempo como para conversar sobre romances inconclusos o sobre besos mezclados con algo de alcohol. El no hablar de ello no le impedía a él, el pensar en el asunto, por supuesto... De hecho, no había podido apartar eso de su cabeza desde que se despidieron la mañana siguiente al beso, cuando cada quien fue a su respectiva casa (bueno, más bien él y Matsukawa, porque Iwaizumi se quedó en casa de Oikawa. Esos dos se traían algo, lo intuía). A veces sus pensamientos eran consumidos por sus responsabilidades, por las pláticas que sus padres le daban sobre qué universidades eran buenas para él, sobre planes futuros, pero tarde que temprano, el recuerdo del beso siempre flotaba en su cabeza. A veces por las mañanas al despertar, otras veces cuando se estaba duchando, pero siempre lo recordaba cuando se echaba en la cama e intentaba dormir. Era como una cicatriz que se negaba a curarse del todo y desaparecer de su piel. Podía ignorarla, pretender que no estaba allí, pero no la hacía desvanecerse; en el fondo sabía que tampoco podían quedarse así para siempre, pero no tenía el valor de traer el tema a la mesa. 

 

Las cosas iban bien con Matsukawa de momento... Bueno, digamos que al menos nada había cambiado en apariencia, pero Hanamaki podía sentir que ese asunto estaba allí pendiente entre los dos. Podía darse cuenta cuando había silencios muy prolongados cuando los dos estaban hablando o haciendo los deberes. Seguían como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, pero por supuesto que las cosas no eran precisamente así. No se miraban tanto como antes, apenas y hacían contacto visual desde entonces; aprovechaban cuando estaban junto con Oikawa e Iwaizumi, pero cuando estaban a solas ya no se miraban a la cara. Él por su parte no se atrevía porque se sentía algo incómodo por la situación, y por alguna razón suponía que Matsukawa andaba evitando el tema porque no sabía qué responderle. 

 

A Hanamaki no le gustaban los enfrentamientos, no al menos si no se trataba de algo que involucrase el vóleibol o retar a Iwaizumi a hacer una competencia de pulso, así que prefería vivir incómodo que exponer sus sentimientos a Matsukawa. No tenía ahora mismo el valor para averiguar qué diablos pensaba el otro sobre el beso que se dieron, que no fue precisamente muy corto ni desinteresado. Y seguramente se hubiese quedado así, de no haber sido por Oikawa. 

 

Claro, ¿quién sino él? 

 

—Makki, necesito que me ayudes con mi tarea de física. 

 

Era una petición extraña por muchas razones: No estaban en el mismo salón, no tenía ni idea de si ambos tenían la misma tarea y era muy raro que Oikawa recurriese a él para pedirle ayuda, además. Oikawa era un excelente estudiante, destacaba en muchas materias y tenía un buen promedio; los profesores no habían aceptado que Oikawa se quedase como capitán del equipo durante otro período más porque tuviese una cara bonita, él tenía con qué respaldar su petición. 

 

—¿Tú teniendo problemas con una tarea? —preguntó Iwaizumi, alzando una ceja. 

 

—A veces hasta los más brillantes nos vemos en apuros, Iwa-chan. 

 

—Ya... ¿Vas a querer que nos reunamos todos, entonces? 

 

—Oh, preferiría que no, puedo distraerme. Ya sabes que Iwa-chan no sabe leer en silencio y sus balbuceos van a enredarme —Iwaizumi le dio un golpe tras eso, balanceando su bento con cuidado para que no se perdiese nada de su comida. 

 

—Por un lado te doy la razón —se alzó de hombros cuando Iwaizumi le echó una mirada de cabreo—. No te enfades, es la verdad. ¿Y tú qué, Mattsun? ¿No quieres cargar con Oikawa? 

 

—La verdad es que no. Me he aburrido de pestañeos coquetos y me temo que nunca ha sabido apreciar toda mi paciencia y afecto —respondió Matsukawa, con una expresión apática y sin parpadear incluso cuando Oikawa hizo un sonido de ofensa—. Creo que es hora que sea tu turno de encargarte de él. 

 

—Pero tenía planes de vaguear hasta tarde. Esto va a costarte caro, Oikawa. 

 

—Descuida, vine preparado —y tal cual si Oikawa fuese un mago con un sombrero, sacó una bolsa de pastelillos de crema de su mochila, dejándole boquiabierto al reconocer que eran de su panadería preferida. 

 

Oikawa alzó sus cejas y se sonrió de manera un tanto siniestra, sabiéndose triunfador en su plan. 

 

—Oye, a mí nunca me pagaste con nada —se quejó Matsukawa, mostrándose algo indignado al fruncir su ceño. 

 

—Ni a mí tampoco —Iwaizumi dejó de comer, frunciendo el ceño cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre Oikawa—. ¿Qué estás tramando? 

 

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que pensar mal de mí, Iwa-chan? Y no te quejes, ¿por qué habría de pagarte con comida cuando tú disfrutas de mi compañía? —Oikawa sacó su lengua en un gesto de burla, dirigido hacia Iwaizumi, quien tan sólo gruñó que no era cierto. 

 

—¡Preferencias! —chilló Matsukawa, poniéndose sus auriculares como si quisiese ignorar la plática. 

 

—Ah, no te enfades, Mattsun, ¡prometo que te llevaré a comer hamburguesas pronto! —Oikawa se prendó del brazo de Matsukawa para jamaquearlo un poco, antes de girarse hacia él y pestañear peligrosamente—. ¿Qué respuesta me das, Makki? 

 

Una vocecita le dijo que debería de negarse. A ver, Oikawa no le caía mal, para nada; a pesar que era un poco fastidioso cuando quería, honestamente era uno de sus mejores amigos y hasta disfrutaba de pasar tiempo con él, pero Iwaizumi tenía razón: Había algo sospechoso en el ambiente. Podría estar cayendo en las redes de Oikawa y él podría ser listo y tener la mente rápida para salirse de los embrollos, pero cuando se trataba de Oikawa, las cosas siempre se complicaban. Y a él que no le gustaban los enredos... Pero esa bolsa de pastelillos de crema se veía tan tentadora, hasta podía jurar que sentía cómo el aroma de los pastelillos bailaba en su nariz, acariciándole su sensible piel y queriendo arrastrale al lado del mal. En su estado emocional tan frágil, negarse un placer que era el disfrutar de su postre preferido, era una tarea demasiado titánica para él. De modo que terminó por aceptar. ¿Qué podía decir? La carne era débil, sí lo sabría él. 

 

Partieron juntos después de clases, igual que Matsukawa e Iwaizumi, quienes al parecer se habían sentido demasiado ofendidos con Oikawa y armaron un plan de último minuto a modo de venganza. Idea de Matsukawa, seguramente, Iwaizumi tampoco era tan rencoroso, especialmente cuando se trataba de Oikawa. Hanamaki tenía que admitir que fue muy divertido cuando éste se subió al tren con él y Oikawa insistió en que buscasen sitio junto a las ventanas, porque no quería perderse el paisaje. No era que hubiese precisamente mucho que ver, pero al parecer Tooru no pasaba mucho por esa zona y le dijo que le gustaba mirar por la ventana cuando viajaba, que era algo que disfrutaba desde pequeño. Sintió que estaba acompañado de una celebridad cuando otros estudiantes de Aobajousai (e incluso de otras preparatorias) reconocieron a Oikawa y comenzaron a murmurar, cosa que le hizo mucha gracia: Para lo mucho que se quejaba Oikawa de que no figuraba en la revista Voleibol Monthly, era más popular que muchos otros jóvenes deportistas en Miyagi. Sin la existencia de _Ushiwaka_ , seguramente sería la estrella local. 

 

A veces no podía creerse que fuesen amigos, pero no porque Oikawa fuese particularmente molesto, y vaya si lo era cuando quería... Era difícil creerse que Tooru era un chico de verdad y no una especie de ilusión que había tomado cuerpo y alma. Guapo y amable en exterior, siempre con una sonrisa que regalarle a sus fanáticas y a sus compañeros de equipo; perfeccionista y ambicioso, trabajador y entusiasta. En su interior ocultaba cosas desagradables, sin embargo, quizás hasta muy desagradables para algunos; ocultaba a un Tooru que muy lejos estaba de aquel muchacho que irradiaba seguridad y confianza en sí mismo, uno que luchaba porque nunca fuese descubierto por los ojos de sus rivales porque ese sería su fin. Estas eran cosas que jamás le había compartido, ni a Matsukawa tampoco, pero Hanamaki era observador y pasar tanto tiempo a su lado le había dado la oportunidad de conocer cosas que tan sólo Iwaizumi sabía, qué tan profundas eran. ¿Cómo podían existir tantas cosas tan diferentes dentro de una misma persona? No tenía idea, pero era fascinante. Por donde se viese, Oikawa era una persona admirable y temible: Que alguien así, fuese capaz de contener tanto dentro de sí y mantenerse tan frío durante los partidos, teniendo tanto en juego de por medio... Era impresionante. Cuando se llegaba a conocer a Oikawa Tooru hasta ese punto, era difícil no entender por qué Iwaizumi lo miraba de la manera en que lo hacía, aunque tratase de guardarse aquel secreto para sí. 

 

Tenía muchísima suerte de haberse cruzado en el camino de Oikawa durante sus años de preparatoria. 

 

—¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? 

 

—No, no esta vez —dejó su maleta de manera descuidada en el suelo de su habitación, tras haber cerrado la puerta, antes de aflojarse la corbata—. Bueno, si vamos a ponernos manos a la obra con la tarea, voy a necesitar esos pastelillos ya. Pago primero y luego prestaré mis servicios. 

 

Oikawa tan sólo asintió con la cabeza y echó en el suelo, sobre un cojín que había robado de su cama. Sacó la bolsa de los pastelillos y la dejó en el suelo junto a él, luego procedió a tomar otro cojín de la cama y ponerlo en frente, dándole un golpecito con suavidad, como queriendo hacerle una indicación. Se mantuvo quieto sin entender qué quería el otro, alternando una mirada al cojín, a la bolsa y luego al rostro de Oikawa. 

 

—Olvida lo de la tarea, no necesito ayuda. 

 

—... ¿Qué?

 

—Me sorprendió que cayeses —Oikawa se cruzó de brazos—. Mis calificaciones siempre están muy bien y normalmente por encima del promedio, ya quisiera _Tobio-chan_ tener mi intelecto. No se me ocurrió otra manera de poder estar a solas sin que fuese demasiado sospechoso. 

 

Retiraba lo ducho: A veces no se alegraba mucho de haberse cruzado con Oikawa durante sus años de preparatoria. 

 

Olvidaba que estaba hablando de Oikawa, quien podía montarse increíbles aventuras de muchos colores y sabores en su cabeza y hacer lo que fuese por verlas realizadas a como diese lugar. A saber qué diablos estaba tramando ahora... 

 

—Oh, Oikawa, no me digas que... —se llevó una mano al pecho, justo sobre su corazón—. ¿Vas a confesarme tu amor, después de todos estos años? —contuvo la risa cuando vio el rostro de Oikawa tomar color y sus labios abriéndose, listo para soltar un chillido del nervio que le produjo que dijese aquello— Y pensar que Iwaizumi no estará aquí para que yo pueda contemplar su expresión de total derrota, qué desdichado soy. 

 

—¡Makki! ¡Esto es serio! —Oikawa bufó exasperado y él no pudo evitar sonreír divertido; era irresistible fastidiar al otro y tan deliciosamente fácil también, pero en estos momentos Tooru parecía estar hablando en serio, porque en unos segundos y tras haber respirado hondo, había vuelto la seriedad a sus facciones—. Es sobre aquella reunión que tuvimos los cuatro, la semana pasada. 

 

La sola mención de eso hizo que borrase de golpe la sonrisa de sus labios y que su cuerpo temblase un poco. Oh, ¿cómo no pensó en eso antes? ¿Cómo no pasó por su cabeza la posibilidad de que Oikawa hubiese escuchado o visto algo en esa noche...? No recordaba cuánto tiempo estuvo besándose con Matsukawa, pero vaya si le había parecido que había sido el suficiente como para que ambos se hubiesen quedado casi dormidos después de ello, agotados. Tanto Oikawa como Iwaizumi actuaron de manera tan normal durante esos días, que no le dio muchas vueltas a la cabeza ante la posibilidad de que les hubiesen visto. Pero había estado equivocado, por supuesto. 

 

—No fue mi intención, pero los escuché murmurando y luego, bueno... —Oikawa no se atrevió a expresarlo pero Hanamaki entendió qué iba a decir e hizo un gesto con la mano—. ¿Estás molesto? 

 

Negó con la cabeza, pero sus labios permanecieron sellados. No estaba enfadado con Oikawa, no era su culpa que hubiese estado presente en la misma habitación (que de todas maneras había sido la suya) en la que se dio aquella situación tan comprometedora, pero no iba a negar que la situación le resultaba muy incómoda. Preferiría mil veces haber hablado primero con Matsukawa y quizás saber su opinión sobre el beso, antes que Oikawa, Iwaizumi o alguien más tratase el tema; no era la gran cosa, Hanamaki ya antes había tenido su primer beso, pero obviamente este era algo especial, porque en esta ocasión sí estaba muy interesado en la otra persona. 

 

—Supongo que esto debe ser alguna especie de castigo divino, por haberte molestado durante estos años —se rió, negando con la cabeza—. No tienes que echarle cabeza, Oikawa, fue tan sólo un beso. Mira, estábamos algo borrachos y ya... 

 

Era una mentira grandísima, una que ni siquiera él mismo podía creerse y Oikawa parecía pensar exactamente lo mismo. Lo vio cruzarse de brazos y mirarle muy fijamente, casi que viendo a su hermana mayor reflejada en él con ese gesto que hizo. Ella solía hacer lo mismo cuando él le estaba diciendo una verdad a medias y ella lo sabía, juzgándole con la mirada y esperando a que se decidiese a decirle toda la verdad. 

 

—De los cuatro, el experto en actuación soy yo: Eso no fue sólo un beso, Makki —le dijo Oikawa, utilizando su voz de capitán, cuando daba una orden y no aceptaba una respuesta negativa por parte del equipo—. Sé que es un asunto que no me corresponde, pero somos amigos y quiero que puedas confiar en mí —relajó su cuerpo, tras esas palabras, suspirando hondo—. Makki, yo sé que te gusta Mattsun. Desde hace mucho lo sé. 

 

Hanamaki había sido testigo de lo tenebrosamente observador que era Oikawa. Durante tres años vio a Oikawa estudiar a sus oponentes hasta el más mínimo detalle, descubriendo cosas que le resto de ellos no podrían haberse imaginado jamás; tenía un ojo crítico envidiable para un chiquillo de su edad, hasta el punto que era casi perturbador. Podría bromear mucho con él, pero jamás querría conseguirse a Oikawa como enemigo. Ahora le estaba tocando vivir lo que vivían sus oponentes: Estar bajo la mirada de Oikawa y francamente no era nada agradable. Se preguntaba si debería de empezar a suplicar por piedad para que Oikawa no fuese a divulgar cuanta información tuviese de él o si quizás saltar sobre él y tratar de ganarle en un combate físico. 

 

—Me das miedo, joder —soltó, sintiendo una especie de escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. No tenía mucho caso mentirle a Oikawa, salvo retrasar lo inevitable

 

—. Voy a empezar a creerme que has instalado cámaras en nuestras habitaciones o algo así. 

 

—¡Claro que no! Es sólo que soy muy observador, especialmente cuando se trata de mis amigos. 

 

—Es tenebroso —señaló la bolsa con los postres—. ¿Pretendes sacarme información usando comida? Tus niveles de negociación son de espanto. 

 

—Oh, no, para nada. Esto es para animarnos mientras platicamos, ¿qué no lees sobre corazones rotos y cómo curarlos, Makki? —Oikawa negó con la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua—. Tanto que pueden aprender de mí... 

 

Su actitud le hizo reírse entre dientes, sintiéndose ligeramente menos cohibido, aunque sólo por un poco. Nunca había hablado con nadie sobre sus sentimientos hacia Matsukawa, ni siquiera había dejado escapar ese secreto a su almohada por medio de suspiros o susurros. Era algo que se había quedado muy encerrado dentro de sí por muchísimas razones: ¿Qué pensaría su familia de ello? ¿Qué podrían pensar sus compañeros o amigos? ¿Cómo iba a lidiar con todo eso que sentía y luego confesárselo a Matsukawa? Si era que valía la pena hacerlo, por supuesto... Nunca estuvo entre sus planes arruinar su amistad con él ni mucho menos. Se había sentido tan abrumado por ello, además ahora añadiendo el hecho de que dentro de unos meses ambos tomarían caminos tan distintos, que no se atrevió ni siquiera a exteriorizar el tema con su propia sombra, como si quizás temiese que alguien le descubriese. 

 

Pero Oikawa le estaba brindando un espacio para hablar, suponía que quizás podría aprovechar la ocasión. La cosa era que no era tan fácil como parecía y por eso aún permanecía de pie, mirando la bolsa de pastelillos sin decir absolutamente nada más. 

 

—¿Quizás sirva si yo empiezo a hablar? —Oikawa dio un suave golpecito al cojín que estaba frente a él, como invitándole a tomar asiento y le sonrió con suavidad—. Yo también tengo secretos que podría revelarte, es lo justo —éste se inclinó un poco hacia delante—. Y algunos secretos que ni siquiera Iwa-chan sabe. 

 

—Eso promete. 

 

Se sentó frente a Oikawa y tomó la bolsa de pastelillos de crema que éste le tendió, metiendo la mano y sacando el primero que tocaron sus dedos. La promesa de escuchar a que el otro le contase cosas que se guardaba para sí era interesante sin duda, especialmente cuando había mencionado que eran cosas que desconocía Iwaizumi. 

 

Ahora fue el turno de Oikawa de ponerse nervioso, su rostro adquirió una tonalidad como rosácea y sus mejillas se mostraron de un color más fuerte, casi rojo. Tenía los ojos clavados en la ventana de su habitación y sus labios se movían un poco, jamás lo había visto de esta manera antes, porque Oikawa era sin lugar a dudas, el maestro de la actuación de los cuatro: Cada vez que se sentía incómodo, temoroso o derrotado, se tragaba todo para sí y ponía una máscara sobre sí para que nadie descubriese lo que pasaba dentro de su pecho. A él y a Matsukawa no les incomodaba que Oikawa fuese extremadamente reservado con sus cosas, se conformaban con lo que él les quería dejar ver. Sabían que Oikawa sólo se mostraba tal cual era con... 

 

—Iwa-chan y yo nos hemos besado antes. 

 

Aquello era una sorpresa y al mismo tiempo no lo era. Esos dos eran la comidilla del equipo de vóleibol, especialmente de los miembros regulares, que pasaban más tiempo con ellos  y podían ver cómo se comportaban antes y después de un partido. Él y Matsukawa muchas veces habían visto con el rabillo del ojo la manera en la que entrelazaban sus manos después de alguna pérdida importante, en el autobús de regreso a casa. Como también habían visto a Iwaizumi hablando con Oikawa para animarle, cómo lo apartaba de los demás para decirle cosas que tan sólo quería que Oikawa escuchase. La manera en la que con tan sólo unas palabras, Tooru volvía a la vida y se mostraba genuinamente animado y con más fuerzas que antes. Iwaizumi conseguía que Oikawa se sintiese seguro cuando estaba en la cancha y Oikawa conseguía que Iwaizumi hiciese maravillas y jugadas increíbles. 

 

Pero en parte era una sorpresa porque escucharlo de boca de Oikawa, le quitaba la broma de encima a todas esas pláticas que había tenido con Matsukawa al respecto. Ya había dejado de ser un chiste, ahora era en serio. 

 

—Debí de haber apostado con Mattsun —eso no evitó que se riese un poco al respecto, disfrutando de ver la expresión de ofensa de Oikawa. 

 

—¿Ustedes habían estado hablando de nosotros? 

 

—Sí, alguna que otra vez, tampoco es para que te sientas muy especial. Pero sí, siempre sospechamos que quizás se habrían besado o que estaban saliendo y no querían confesarlo —se rió aún más cuando Oikawa se tapó la cara y chilló, comprometido—. ¿Son novios, entonces? 

 

Tras haber suspirado hondo, Oikawa dejó que sus manos se deslizasen por su rostro  y revelasen una expresión un tanto sombría. A los segundos después, negó con la cabeza. 

 

—No. 

 

Bueno, aquello sí era una sorpresa. Pero no dijo nada esta vez, tan sólo se quedó esperando por más información. Oikawa tomó otro cojín que estaba sobre su cama, estirándose un poco y apretando éste contra su pecho, con tanta fuerza que veía sus dedos ponerse más blancos todavía. 

 

—Nos hemos besado en cuatro ocasiones —Hanamaki tuvo ganas de apuntar que era un pobre diablo enamorado, que llevaba un conteo de cuántos besos se había dado con su príncipe azul, pero se mordió la lengua para que el otro continuase hablando (¿qué? Era difícil matar su sentido del humor)—, pero nunca hemos hablado al respecto. 

 

Eso sonó tan familiar en esos momentos, que las palabras que iban a salir de su boca, murieron al instante en su lengua. Aquello sonaba de pronto tan irreal que estaba a punto de bromear con que Oikawa andaría inventándose aquello para quizás darle algo de ánimo, pero la manera en la que Oikawa se mostraba ahora le daban para pensar que estaba siendo sincero. Quizás no era un experto como Iwaizumi en leer sus gestos, pero Tooru no estaba fingiendo. 

 

—Ustedes se tienen mucha confianza, ¿por qué no han hablado de eso? 

 

—Iwa-chan nunca ha querido tocar el tema y eso me deja un poco desconcertado. Quizás quiera dejar las cosas como están y no complicarse la vida... Pronto nos graduaremos y, pues a saber si podemos vernos tan seguido —Hanamaki sintió que su corazón era el cojín que Oikawa estrujaba en esos momentos, porque sintió cómo le oprimía el pecho el recordar la graduación y escuchar esas mismas palabras que su cabeza repetía una y otra vez, teniendo a Matsukawa y a él como protagonistas—. Yo tampoco quise decir nada porque no estaba muy seguro de si era correcto, porque Iwa-chan no me daba señales ni nada pero, no tengo dudas que... para mí esos han sido más que besos. 

 

—¿Le quieres? —preguntó, sabiendo ya la respuesta de antemano. 

 

Oikawa asintió con la cabeza y finalmente la devolvió la mirada, sonriéndole con suavidad. 

 

—Le quiero tanto que me duele el tan sólo pensar que quizás no pueda verle todos los días, ¡suena cursi pero eso cierto! —chilló Oikawa antes de que él pudiese burlarse y en lugar de reírse a carcajadas de su reacción, optó por darle un mordisco al pastelillo, sonriéndose tan sólo—. Estoy enamorado de Iwaizumi Hajime como un estúpido desde hace más de cuatro años y nunca me he atrevido a decírselo, porque me da pánico pensar que nuestra amistad podría arruinarse si lo hago —Oikawa ocultó su rostro tras el cojín, volviendo a chillar—. ¡Pero entonces nos besamos y...! Esto sería más fácil si Iwa-chan me dijese algo, ¿sabes? 

 

—No soy ningún experto, Oikawa, pero... ¿No te parece que se hayan besado ya cuatro veces, es una especie de respuesta de su parte? —le dijo, recogiendo algo de la crema de su pastelillo con la punta de su dedo índice—. Iwaizumi no estaría besándote si no te quisiese y dudo mucho que estuviese buscando lastimarte. 

 

—¿Y entonces por qué no me dice nada? 

 

—¿Qué no tienes miedo de perder su amistad por todo esto? —lo señaló con la punta de su dedo embarrado de crema—. Iwaizumi debe tener tanto o más miedo que tú, tonto. 

 

Le ofreció una sonrisa al haber expresado aquellas palabras, porque honestamente no se estaba burlando de él, no en esta ocasión donde podía identificarse muchísimo con lo que estaba viviendo. Imaginaba que de poder mirarse a sí mismo desde su interior, encontraría una imagen de él que sería tan similar con el Oikawa que tenía frente a sí en estos momentos. Él también era un pobre imbécil enamorado. 

 

Le dio un golpecito en el hombro, antes de acomodarse junto a él y tenderle la bolsa de pastelillos. Podía compartir uno con él, para que se animase un poco. 

 

—¿Es mi turno de decir cosas embarazosas? —preguntó, apoyando correctamente su espalda contra la cama y dejando soltar un largo suspiro—. Mattsun y yo no nos hemos besado en cuatro ocasiones, tan sólo una vez, pero he fantaseado muchas veces más. 

 

—Lo sabía —murmuró Oikawa, con la boca llena del postre; parecía que su humor estaba mejorando poco a poco, aunque la punta de su nariz seguía un poco roja. 

 

—En serio: Das miedo —carraspeó—. Pero en fin, la cuestión es que tienes razón, me gusta Mattsun. 

 

Era la primera vez que lo admitía en voz alta, y debía admitir que era algo liberador y hasta algo excitante. Le gustaba Matsukawa Issei desde hacía aproximadamente unos tres años. Nunca antes se había cuestionado su sexualidad porque, como todos sus demás compañeros, había visto chicas y le habían llamado más o menos la atención; cierto era, sin embargo, que nunca se había entusiasmado demasiado en ese tipo de temas, ni sobre nada que tuviese que ver con el romance o citas ni nada por el estilo. Nunca tuvo ninguna pareja oficial, pero sí se había besado con una chica que le confesó que estaba coladita por él, justo el día de su graduación de secundaria; en aquel entonces, haberle dado un beso le pareció lo más correcto, aunque no correspondía a sus sentimientos, ¿para qué dejarla con un mal recuerdo? Eso fue lo más cercano que estuvo a estar involucrado sentimentalmente con alguien y lo más cercano que estuvo de mostrar interés en alguien. 

 

Hasta que se topó con Matsukawa, por supuesto. No fue un flechazo a primera vista, fue más bien algo progresivo. Se cayeron bien desde el principio, desde que soltó una broma en medio de un entrenamiento en su primer año en Aobajousai y Matsukawa fue el único en reírse; comenzaron a compartir chistes entre ellos, a buscar sus miradas cuando les tocaban ejercicios de estiramientos y necesitaban de una pareja. Empezaron a frecuentarse durante los recesos, a pesar de que había notado que Matsukawa tenía un pequeño círculo de amigos, éste siempre apartaba tiempo para él. No pasó mucho tiempo para que empezasen a conocer los hogares del otro y para que pasasen tiempo juntos fuera de la preparatoria, fuera de las prácticas y en asuntos que nada tenían que ver con el vóleibol. 

 

No sabía si podría señalar un momento en específico en el que empezó a ver a Matsukawa con otros ojos, tan sólo recordaba que una tarde que estaban los dos estudiando, se había quedado mirándolo muy fijamente mientras Issei jugueteaba con uno de sus rizos entre sus dedos, muy concentrado en la lectura. Solía hacer eso a menudo, sin darse cuenta y de pronto a Hanamaki le pareció que era la cosa más adorable del mundo. Así mismo empezó a notar muchas otras cosa de él: Que tenía unas cuantas pecas en su nariz, no muchas ni muy grandes, pero las suficientes como para que le diesen un bonito detalle a su rostro. El tono de su voz, sus largos dedos, la manera en la que movía su cuerpo ligeramente cuando estaba escuchando esa música electrónica que tanto le gustaba, como si simulase bailar; tenía un par de manchas, producidas por el sol, en su espalda, que a Hanamaki le parecían muy atractivas. Pero quizás no fue sino hasta que empezó a tener una serie de sueños explícitos, hasta que finalmente Hanamaki se dio cuenta que no estaba mirando a Matsukawa como un amigo. ¿Quién notaba tantos detalles sobre un amigo y fantaseaba con ellos? ¿Quién tenía sueños en los que acorralaba a su mejor amigo y lo besaba hasta que le doliesen los labios? ¿Quién diablos se ponía nervioso de ver a su mejor amigo juguetear con un rizo de su cabello mientras estaba estudiando? 

 

Descubrirlo fue una cosa, pero lidiar con ello fue lo divertido. Al principio se planteó la posibilidad de decírselo porque, era Matsukawa por todos los cielos. Era su mejor amigo, el chico que no parpadeaba cuando veía a Iwaizumi y Oikawa demasiado cerca y en actitudes casi sospechosas; Issei había incluso bromeado con él en varias ocasiones con que si tenía que escoger a alguien del equipo de vóleibol para casarse, lo escogería a él sin pensárselo más de una vez. Hanamaki sintió el impulso de hacerlo en momentos como ese, pero siempre prefirió quedarse callado. Era más cómodo seguir como ahora y pensó que eso sería suficiente y que podría lidiar con eso, pero entonces Matsukawa dijo que seguramente se marcharía al otro extremo del país para continuar con sus estudios universitarios y todo se fue a la mierda. 

 

—Se va a ir tan lejos, había bebido demasiado y él dijo que me echaría de menos —le explicó a Oikawa los motivos por los cuáles había besado a Matsukawa—. No lo pensé, obviamente. Me arrepiento a cachos, pero... se sintió bien —se rió entre dientes, fue culpa de Tooru porque éste hizo un sonido de sorpresa y no pudo evitarlo—. ¿Qué? Seguro que Iwaizumi besa como el culo... 

 

—Oye, más respeto: Iwa-chan besa muy bien —dijo Oikawa, alzando su dedo índice—. Sólo que no le digas eso, no quiero que su ego aumente demasiado. 

 

—Incapaz de querer hacer sentir a Iwaizumi demasiado importante, tu secreto muere conmigo —se llevó la mano al pecho para poner énfasis en sus palabras—. Nosotros tampoco hemos hablado, más que nada no he querido hablar de eso y Mattsun tampoco ha hecho mucho. 

 

—Eso no está bien, Makki: Alguno de los dos tiene que hacer algo al respecto. 

 

—Mira quién habla... 

 

—¿Te parece que estoy muy feliz por esta situación? —Oikawa señaló su rostro y hasta entonces Hanamaki no fue que notó que tenía unas cuantas ojeras. Suponía que las responsables tras ellas no eran precisamente las largas horas estudiando para los exámenes. 

 

Él se rió entre dientes, negando con la cabeza y mirando hacia el techo. La situación era tan patética.

 

—Lo dije esa noche: Somos unos pobres diablos. Esto es una mierda. 

 

—Sí, lo es —Oikawa apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, suspirando profundamente. 

 

—Podríamos abandonarlos a su suerte y liarnos, tú y yo. Es una posibilidad. 

 

Oikawa se rió tan divertido que todo su cuerpo vibró, acompañando su carcajada. Él también se sonrió divertido, apoyando con cuidado su cabeza sobre la de su amigo. Su cabello era tan suave como algún día lo imaginó: Seguramente el rumor de que se gastaba una fuerte cantidad de dinero en mantenimiento de belleza era cierto. 

 

—Ah, no sería una mala idea, pero lamento decepcionarte, Makki: No eres realmente mi tipo. 

 

—¿Me hace falta ser unos centímetros más bajo? 

 

—Y ser un poco más amargado, también. 

 

No llegaron realmente a ninguna conclusión esa tarde. Oikawa le había revelado algo de suprema importancia para él y un secreto muy privado; él había correspondido con lo propio, brindándole la información que el otro había querido saber, pero más allá de hecho, ninguno de los dos había sacado alguna conclusión o aprendizaje. O quizás sí: Que los cuatro eran unos completos imbéciles y que seguramente morirían por su propia estupidez algún día de estos. Hablar en alto de sus líos amorosos les sirvió de algo, no obstante. Fue agradable poder tener con quién hablar de sus líos con Matsukawa, a parte de sus propios pensamientos y así poder descargar un poco el estrés que cargaba consigo al haber estado sumido en ese silencio. 

 

Dejó que Oikawa le contase cosas sobre sus besos con Iwaizumi, mientras ambos se habían puesto a hacer la tarea y al menos pretender que eran estudiantes responsables. En medio de tantos números y diversos problemas de física, pastelillos de crema y un poco de helado que le había brindado a Oikawa, ambos se pusieron a charlar sobre esos asuntos tan embarazosos. Oikawa le habló con muchos detalles, le contó en dónde había sido el beso, la hora, la manera en la que Iwaizumi había iniciado el gesto... Había sido un momento muy importante para Tooru, porque recordaba todo con mucha precisión y hablaba de una manera como si aquello le consumiese por completo. Diría que se veía ridículo, pero cuando fue su turno de contarle algunas cosas sobre él y Matsukawa, se imaginó que su rostro debería de ser igual. 

 

Además, él también recordaba perfectamente bien cómo había sido ese beso con Matsukawa. Podía recordar hasta el sabor a cerveza en los labios de Issei, y cómo sus rizos habían provocado cosquillas en las puntas de sus dedos y parte de su frente, cuando ambos estuvieron frotándose un poco. Recordaba cada parte de su cuerpo que había tocado el otro, con tanta torpeza que ni siquiera estaba seguro que podría clasificarse como una caricia propiamente, pero a él le daba igual. 

 

Y cada vez que pensaba en ese beso sentía que no quería que aquello quedase en un recuerdo nada más. Oikawa quería lo mismo, lo sabía perfectamente bien. Su problema tenía una respuesta tan clara que el muy idiota aún no se enteraba, o al menos desde su perspectiva la respuesta era clarísima: Iwaizumi estaba tan enamorado como Oikawa, lo único que necesitaban era animarse a hablar el uno con el otro. 

 

Pero no sería un buen amigo si le daba ese consejo a Oikawa y no predicaba con el ejemplo. Por eso, cuando Tooru estaba recogiendo sus cosas para marcharse a su casa, Hanamaki le dio un toquecito en el tobillo con su pie izquierdo, para llamar su atención. 

 

—No podemos seguir así —le dijo—. Yo no sé tú, pero no creo poder aguantar ni una semana más viviendo así. Te propongo una cosa: Tú hablas con el cabezón de Iwaizumi y yo le confieso todo a Mattsun. 

 

Era una idea arriesgada y que podría arruinarlo absolutamente todo, pero honestamente ya no podía seguir así. Hablar con Oikawa le hizo darse cuenta que, por más que se contasen cosas y se liberase un poco del peso que sentía en su pecho, eso no le hacía completamente libre. Y si todo fallaba, suponía que podía ir a llorarle a Oikawa o algo así. Al menos alguien le escucharía si todo salía mal. 

 

Éste le sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. 

 

—No tenemos otra opción, ¿eh? —Oikawa se alzó de hombros, como si se estuivese rindiendo—. Con suerte y podríamos salir en citas dobles... 

 

—... No. 

 

—¡Oh, Makki, eso sería maravilloso! 

 

—No hagas que me arrepienta, Oikawa. 

 

La idea de salir en una cita doble con Oikawa e Iwaizumi, él y Matsukawa sonaba realmente perturbadora, pero en el fondo, a Hanamaki no le importaría si se diese la situación. Porque eso significaría que él tendría una pequeñísima esperanza y, mierda, ¿honestamente? desde hacía tanto tiempo que tenía esa esperanza allí latiendo dentro de sí. Sería una pena que hubiese estado esperando en vano. 

 

 

 

Con el paso de los días, Takahiro descubrió que definitivamente era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo: Llevaba por lo menos ya dos semanas desde que había hablado con Oikawa sobre sus líos amorosos y no había reunido el valor -ni tampoco había encontrado el momento adecuado- para hablar con Matsukawa. A veces era honestamente cuestión de tiempo, porque ninguno de los dos podía librarse de sus deberes y responsabilidades como estudiantes; ambos tenían materias que les hacían cojear y curiosamente ambas eran materias en las que tenían que dedicar varias horas de estudio extensivo. Por más que quisiese mandar todo al diablo, no podía hacerlo, había cosas que iban primero de sus líos adolescentes. Realmente estaba pensando en arrastar su cuerpo hasta alguna buena universidad y estudiar una carrera, hacer algo de provecho con su vida y no podía permitirse el fracasar en alguna materia ni manchar su récord académico. 

 

Matsukawa, para suerte o desgracia suya iba por el mismo camino que él: Le estaba poniendo empeño a sus materias. Las pocas veces que se habían visto fuera de la preparatoria había sido porque habían quedado juntos para estudiar y normalmente Iwaizumi y Oikawa les acompañaban. Era ya una especie de tradición: que los cuatro se reuniesen para estudiar o hacer tareas, aunque no estuviesen en las mismas clases. Era la compañía lo que imaginaba que les gustaba, el hecho de que pudiesen sentirse lo suficientemente cómodos como para quejarse de los profesores o para pedir ayuda a alguno que supiese mucho más (normalmente era Oikawa o Iwaizumi, había que hablar claro). Se reunían en casa de alguno, había botanas y cuando la cosa no era muy pesada, se ponían a ver vídeos absurdos y a hablar de cosas que nada tenían que ver con la preparatoria. Un par de veces se reunieron para ver partidos de vóleibol, lo recordaba muy bien, en casa de Oikawa. Tooru tenía algo así como una colección de DVDs con los torneos mundiales de vóleibol, creía hasta haber visto también un DVD sobre las Olimpiadas de hacía cuatro años atrás; era un obseso con el deporte y no se molestaba en ocultarlo ni un poco. Era genial cuando podían verse los cuatro, incluso ahora que prefería tener algún momento a solas con Issei para poder hablar. 

 

Tampoco sabía qué había pasado con Oikawa e Iwaizumi, pero sospechaba que algo había ocurrido. Por lo general, Tooru era un muchacho muy celoso con su privacidad o más bien, lo era cuando le convenía. Pero también era un muchacho que tenía una vida social bastante grande, al menos en apariencia: Cuando ocurría alguna cosa que le hacía sentir contento y orgulloso, lo compartía con todos, como cuando salió en la revista Volleyball Monthly y acosó al equipo completo  por Whatsapp con fotos y signos de exclamación que alcanzaban al menos unos cuatro párrafos. Así mismo solía colocar frases o fotos en sus redes sociales, como para que sus fanáticas supiesen que estaba feliz o que algo importante había ocurrido ese día. La madrugada del segundo domingo de Noviembre, cuando aún estaba dando vueltas en la cama y revisando su móvil para entretenerse, notó que Oikawa había cambiado su foto de perfil por una en la que aparecía con Iwaizumi. Era una de esas pocas fotos en las que Iwaizumi no salía enfadado ni amargado, estaba sonriendo sorprendentemente; era de algunos meses atrás, en el campamento que habían tenido en verano y creía recordar que había visto a Oikawa tomando la foto después de un perfecto entrenamiento. Acompañó la foto con una cita quizás un poco sutil (pero sólo un poco), que hablaba sobre almas gemelas. No era nada nuevo, Oikawa antes había colocado cosas un poco cursis en sus redes sociales, de hecho, él y Matsukawa lo molestaban por ello, haciendo a Tooru chillar porque se burlaban de su buen corazón. Lo nuevo y hasta sorprendente, era que justo cuando él estaba por poner un mensaje al respecto, se dio cuenta que Iwaizumi le había dado _"Me gusta"_ a ese mensaje y entonces todo comenzó a tener sentido. ¿Iwaizumi estaba casualmente despierto a esa hora (que nadie le dejase decir lo contrario: a Iwaizumi le gustaba ir a la cama temprano, como a eso de las nueve y media) y también revisando su red social? Iwaizumi se había abierto una cuenta porque sí, para poner tan sólo un par de fotos en las que apenas se le distinguía bien, pero casi nunca estaba allí. Que casualmente ahora estuviese allí y dejase su huella en la frase que había puesto Oikawa sólo significaba una cosa... 

 

Y le picaban los dedos por querer escribirle a Oikawa, preguntarle si acaso había hablado con Iwaizumi y de qué; por alguna razón se sentía como si él estuviese en la piel de Tooru en estos momentos y le temblaban los dedos. Pero no se atrevió, en esta ocasión no quiso actuar como siempre y ser el amigo burlesco que le fastidiaba. No tendría cara para fastidiarle, de todas maneras, porque Oikawa ya había conseguido lo que él no, ¿cómo iba a joderle por ello? 

 

Se preguntó si tendría que tomarse esto como una especie de señal de que, quizás era tiempo de que él se atreviese a hacerlo lo propio y hablar con Matsukawa de una vez por todas. ¿Quizás? Había hecho una especie de promesa con Oikawa, de que ambos arreglarían sus problemas con Iwaizumi y Matsukawa, y suponía que ahora que ya Tooru había dado el paso final, era su turno. Tenía sentido, ¿no? Y fue así como, perezosamente le dio un _"Me Gusta"_ al estado de Oikawa y luego respiró hondo, antes de ir a dejarle un mensaje a Issei. 

 

Era algo tarde, quizás muy tarde para Matsukawa, quien si bien no era como Iwaizumi, sí solía dormirse un poco antes de las doce y ya era pasada la una de la mañana. Con suerte y podría ver el mensaje antes de que fuese muy tarde a la mañana siguiente. Hanamaki se rió entre dientes con algo de nervio, cuando comprobó que sus dedos estaban temblando muchísimo al escribir un mensaje tan simple pero a la vez tan secretamente complejo como aquel. 

 

  
**[Enviado 01:23]** Eh, Mattsun~~ ¿Estás libre mañana? Podríamos ir por hamburguesas, piénsalo (◕ω◕✿)

 

Casi tiró el móvil cuando éste vibró, indicando que tenía una respuesta en un mensaje. Joder... ¿qué clase de buena suerte estaba teniendo? Esto no pasaba todos los días. 

 

  
**[Recibido 01:25]** ¿Enviándome propociciones indecorosas a estas horas, Makki? Me gusta (≖ω≖✿)

 

Se rió entre dientes, tratando de no soltar una carcajada cuando releyó el mensaje. Matsukawa siempre sabía cómo arrancarle una sonrisa sincera con su forma de ser. 

 

  
**[Enviado 01:26]** ¿Sabes que mis padres duermen? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes poniéndome ese emoji si sabes que te he dicho que me da tan mal rollo...? Se ve pervertido. 

 

  
**[Enviado 01:26]** Bueno, como sea, ¿aceptas? 

  
**[Enviado 01:27]** ¿Qué mierda haces despierto a estas horas, Mattsun? No me digas que se te están pagando las malas costumbres mías y de Oikawa. 

 

  
**[Recibido 01:27]** Lulz, ¿por qué crees que lo puse? 

  
**[Recibido 01:29]** Me caí de la cama (en serio, mañana te muestro el golpe y te cuento, larga historia) y estaba muy alerta como para dormir, así que me puse a ojear por allí y descubrí el mensaje de Oikawa... ¿Has visto que Iwaizumi le ha dado "Me Gusta"? Me pregunto para cuándo será la boda.

  
**[Recibido 01:32]** Y sí, claro que acepto. Yo siempre quiero comer hamburguesas (≖ω≖✿)

 

Fue algo instintivo, pero se mordió el labio inferior cuando leyó sobre lo de Oikawa e Iwaizumi, sintiéndose tentado a contarle las cosas que sabía pero guardando silencio una vez más: No quería robarle protagonismo a Oikawa de que contase de cómo conquistó el corazón de "Iwa-chan". Al menos no todavía. 

 

  
**[Enviado 01:34]** Mañana podemos cotillear de su romance y ponernos de acuerdo sobre quién llevará los anillos y quién los pañuelos, porque habrá llanto en esa boda. 

 

  
**[Recibido 01:35]** Iwaizumi lloraría y yo tendría que limpiarle los mocos. 

 

Se rió nuevamente, esta vez no pudo contenerse mucho y terminó por cubrirse por completo con las cobijas, sólo por si acaso a su padre le daba por meterse en su habitación para ver si seguía despierto. 

 

  
**[Enviado 01:36]** Descuida, yo me encargaré de tomar las fotos (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ

  
**[Enviado 01:38]** ¿A las tres podemos quedar? 

 

  
**[Recibido 01:39]** Vaaaaaaaale~

  
**[Recibido 01:40]** ¿Quieres que pase por ti? Ya sabes, como para que se sienta que es una cita~ Aunque tú deberías de venir por mí, tú me invitaste. 

 

Hanamaki solía siempre bromear con cosas así con Issei, pero porque estaba casi completamente seguro de que Matsukawa no le correspondía y porque todo siempre era muy platónico, porque nunca estaba hablando en serio, pero esta ocasión era diferente. Leer aquello le hizo sentirse nervioso y lo detestó por completo: Definitivamente el universo estaba en contra de él, se suponía que era Oikawa o Iwaizumi quienes se ponían nerviosos por cosas como esta, no él. 

 

Pero reunió valor para mostrarse como siempre. 

 

  
**[Enviado 01:43]** Qué exigente, pero si eso quieres, puedo pasar por ti y llevarte flores (⊙ω⊙✿)

 

  
**[Recibido 01:45]** ¡Takahiro! ¡¿Floreeeeeees?! Me caso contigo~~

  
**[Recibido 01:46]** Pero yo iré por ti, me hace ilusión~~

 

Lo que Matsukawa no sabía, era que a él le hacía ilusión todas las tonterías que estaba diciendo. Tanta ilusión y ansiedad tenía por esa dichosa "cita", de hecho, que no dormió casi en toda la noche. Dormitó en un par de ocasiones, porque recordaba haberse fijado en el reloj y tal, pero no descansó en su totalidad ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Si iba a declararle sus sentimientos a su mejor amigo dentro de unas horas, porque ahora que había dado ese paso tan importante, ahora no iba a echarse para atrás.  No podía ser tan cobarde. 

 

Su querido amigo se apareció quince minutos antes de la hora acordada frente a su casa y cuando le vio desde la ventana de su habitación, casi se atragantó con su propia saliva: ¿Estaría viendo cosas porque estaba muy nervioso y ansioso o Issei se veía más guapo que de costumbre? Una vez le tuvo enfrente encontró la respuesta a su pregunta y era que definitivamente Matsukawa Issei se veía peculiarmente atractivo ese día. Se había puesta una de las chaquetas que más le gustaba verle, que le quedaba quizás un poco holgada pero bien (mucha de la ropa le quedaba muy holgada a veces, porque Matsukawa era alto pero muy delgado), una de esas camisetas con rollo 'hipster' que tanto le gustaban a él y había notado que tenía muy limpias sus botas. 

 

No pudo evitar echarse a reír cuando éste le tendió una pequeña flor que había arrancado de su jardín. 

 

—Como mi madre se dé cuenta, te va a prohibir la entrada a mi casa —le dijo, tomando la flor entre sus manos y acomodándola en su pelo—. Debería de tomarme una foto y enviársela a Oikawa, para que vea que soy mucho más hermoso que él ahora. 

 

—Que se fastidie, tú siempre has sido más bonito. 

 

No era nada raro que ambos bromeasen con cosas parecidas, pero Hanamaki no pudo evitar que su corazón se emocionase al escuchar eso, aunque se repitiese una y otra vez que Matsukawa no estaba hablando en serio. Él creía creer que sí. 

 

—No tienes que adularme tanto por que te he invitado a comer hamburguesas, ¿sabes? ¿O lo que estás buscando es que pague por ti esta vez? 

 

—Me ofendes, Makki, yo jamás haría eso y perdóname, pero asumí que ibas a invitarme. Tú fuiste el de la idea, ¿no es así? 

 

—... No es tan gracioso cuando nos fastidiamos entre nosotros. 

 

Era una mentira, porque Hanamaki siempre se divertía con Matsukawa, no importaba qué circunstancia fuese. Incluso ahora, cuando sus manos estaban sudorosas y sus pasos no eran firmes como siempre, mientras se dirigían hacia el restaurante. A pesar de que había sido él quien había propuesto lo de salir a comer, a cada minuto que transcurría, el estómago de Hanamaki se cerraba cada vez más y más. No tenía hambre, ni siquiera creía tener el apetito suficiente como para siquiera tomarse algo que no fuese agua; hizo su mayor esfuerzo por tratar de ocultar el hecho de que estaba nervioso, pidiendo para él una de esas bebidas típicas de occidente: Una malteada de fresa, alegando que realmente estaba aún muy lleno porque desayunó muy tarde y que prefería tan sólo beber algo. Tampoco era algo tan alejado a la realidad, no la de ese día, claro estaba, pero usualmente despertaba tarde los domingos y desayunaba muy tarde para lo normal. Lo que no había dicho era que se había pasado la mañana sin desayunar absolutamente nada, estaba allí con algunos vasos de agua en su estómago y nada más. 

 

Matsukawa sí tenía un apetito voraz, porque se pidió la hamburguesa más grande que tenían en el menú e incluso pidió una orden de patatas fritas, además de pedirse también una malteada para él, aunque la suya fue de chocolate con caramelo. Era un guarro, sin duda; de los cuatro, Matsukawa era quien más comía y sin embargo, estaba tan delgado como siempre. Iwaizumi era el único que a veces podía hacerle competencia, pero aún así, era difícil comer más que Issei. Se aseguró de traer ese tema a la mesa antes de que se crease un silencio incómodo, diciéndole que un día de estos iba a arruinarse el estómago por comer tanto y cuando aquel tema fue desgastándose, dejó caer el nombre de Iwaizumi y el de Oikawa y en un parpadeo, estuvieron hablando del asunto del mensaje que había dejado Oikawa, por la madrugada. Hanamaki sabía que no era de lo que quería hablar con Issei en esos momentos, pero aún no reunía el valor suficiente como para hacerlo, no tenía idea de cómo empezar ni cómo decirle lo que sentía por él. Estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haber escogido un lugar público para que charlasen, también, porque si las cosas salían mal, tendría que tragarse su incomodidad hasta que pudiese llegar a su casa y echarse a llorar o dejarse morir. Había pensado en escoger un lugar neutro para que no tuviesen interrupciones de parte de sus padres o algo así, pero esta idea tampoco era tan ideal o agradable. 

 

Estuvieron hablando de Oikawa y de Iwaizumi hasta que Matsukawa casi se hubo terminado su malteada de chocolate, y entonces luego empezaron a hablar de cosas tan triviales que Hanamaki se sorprendía de cómo había podido mantener el hilo de la conversación hasta ahora; se estaba perdiendo en el rostro de Issei, en la manera en la que la luz que salía de la ventana dibujaba sus facciones. Sus ojos oscuros tenían el reflejo de la ventana, de hecho, cada vez que ladeaba su cabeza para decirle algo. Tampoco ayudaba que se sonriese de tanto en tanto, mostrando esos huecos tan bonitos en sus mejillas. Hanamaki estaba tan perdido en contemplarle, que estaba a punto de ponerse a contar cuántas pecas tenía Issei en su nariz. Podría... de hecho, realmente podría hacerlo. 

 

Pero para su suerte, le interrumpieron para traer la comida de Matsukawa y él encontró un momento para recobrar su cordura, aunque la volvió a perder por unos segundos, en los que vio a Matsukawa sonreírse ampliamente contemplando su deliciosa hamburguesa con queso. Era una de esas cosas que a él no le gustaban para nada, porque era un poco lioso comérsela, se ensuciaba tras unos mordiscos y prefería ensuciarse de cosas dulces como los pastelillos de crema. Pero a Issei le gustaban mucho. 

 

Sintió que algo le rozaba la mano derecha y descubrió que Matsukawa le había acercado el plato con las patatas fritas. Se veían realmente apetecibles, se notaba a la vista que estaban recién hechas y que estaban crujientes. Podría comer algunas si no tuviese el estómago tan cerrado y si quizás tuviesen un poco de pimienta... Como la que Matsukawa le estaba echando en esos momentos. 

 

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, mirándolo fijamente—. Pensé que no te gustaban con pimienta. 

 

—No me gustan —respondió sin alzar sus ojos, muy concentrado en lo que hacía—. Comeré las que están por aquí, tú come estas. Me parece mal que hayamos salido y tú no estés comiendo nada, tómalas. 

 

Oh, no... Esto no estaba pasando, ¿verdad? Esto tenía que ser una especie de broma o quizás un castigo divino, alguien quería torturarle para que dijese la verdad y estaba usando sus armas más poderosas para ello. Matsukawa era amable por naturaleza, quizás podía ser un poco siniestro en apariencia, pero en esencia era una buena persona, una muy buena persona que no gustaba de comer enfrente de otros, especialmente si se trataban de él, porque eran muy buenos amigos y le tenía aprecio. Issei era de ese tipo de persona que podía desprenderse de algo que le gustaba, tan sólo para compartirlo con él, a pesar de que no le había dicho que tenía antojo o que tenía ganas de comer. 

 

Eran esos pequeños detalles lo que habían hecho de que se enamorase perdidamente de ese muchacho tan alto y tan especial. Era la manera en la que siempre estaba pendiente de él, ya fuese para escuchar sus comentarios sarcásticos o para asegurarse que no fuese a pasar hambre o un mal rato. Era la manera en la que sus ojos brillaban cuando veía su platillo favorito, cuando aprobaba un examen por el que había estudiado muchísimo. La curvatura de sus labios cuando escuchaba una canción que le encantaba, moviendo su cabeza levemente hacia atrás y hacia adelante; su expresión cuando estaba completamente concentrado en algo y enroscaba sus rizos en su dedo índice. ¿A quién quería engañar? No había llegado tan lejos para echarse para atrás, especialmente después de que hubiese hecho algo como eso. 

 

Se cubrió la cara con sus dos manos, respiró muy hondo y se dijo a sí mismo que estaba listo, que iba a lanzarse a ese abismo con un destino desconocido; iba a ponerle un punto final a esos largos tres años en los que estuvo sintiendo más que cariño porque Matsukawa, costase lo que costase, porque ya no podía más. 

 

—Mattsun, tengo que decirte algo. 

 

Su cuerpo estaba temblando, y sentía que si bebía siquiera un poco de agua, iba a reventar. No sabía en dónde dejar las manos, si colocarlas sobre la mesa o si dejarlas sobre su regazo; las sentía húmedas, de pronto se habían puesto muy sudorosas como su nuca. Escuchó a Matsukawa hacer un sonido, como para indicarle que le había escuchado y que estaba esperando a que le dijese algo, pero no se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos. Iba a flaquear si le miraba porque se cuestionaría una y otra vez si valía la pena hacer esto, arriesgar su amistad con Matsukawa por algo que quizás no tendría futuro aún si hubiese la posibilidad de ser correspondido. Y ya había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en eso. 

 

—Es sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros esa noche. 

 

Con el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Matsukawa quedarse muy quieto, quizás hasta con algo de comida en la boca. Nunca habían hablado de eso, ninguno de los dos había hecho el más mínimo esfuerzo por querer tratar el tema y definitivamente no sabía qué pensaba Matsukawa de todo eso. Tenía la sospecha que no le había desagradado del todo, porque le había correspondido, pero podría haberlo simple y sencillamente porque había estado borracho. Además, sabía que Issei le tenía cariño, eso no lo ponía en duda. 

 

Era la clase de cariño lo que le había sentirse incómodo con respecto a confesarle sus sentimientos. 

 

—Yo sé que estaba muy borracho esa noche y que tú también, pero estoy muy consciente de lo que pasó y si tengo que ser sincero: Quizás lo hubiese hecho sin el alcohol de por medio —enterró sus uñas en el dorso de su mano antes de pronunciar las palabras que habían estado carcomiendo su cabeza durante los últimos tes años—, porque me gustas mucho, Mattsun. 

 

Hanamaki había tenido varios escenarios montados en su cabeza sobre cómo se le iba a declarar a Matsukawa, y ninguno de ellos involucraba estar en un restaurante rodeado de personas, con voces lejanas que mantenían conversaciones que nada tenían que ver con ellos; el aroma de comida extranjera y recién hecha tampoco estaba incluida en sus pequeñas fantasías, y sin embargo, allí y ahora era donde había escogido para hablar. Una parte de sí quería ver el rostro de Matsukawa y la otra parte quería quedasre así como estaba, sin atreverse a alzar los ojos y mirarle. Tenía miedo de su reacción, ahora sí estaba genuinamente aterrado de lo que podría pasar, de lo que el otro podría decirle. Pasaban los segundos y ambos seguían en silencio absoluto, no estaba seguro si debería de romperlo y decir algo o permanecer así en silencio, esperando porque Issei le diese una respuesta. 

 

Movió los labios para decir algo, pero la voz de Matsukawa le detuvo. 

 

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —no sonaba molesto ni asqueado, sonaba genuinamente sorprendido y confundido—. Pero... ¿desde cuándo? 

 

—¿Te asustarías si te digo que desde hace ya tres años? —se sonrió con suavidad, atreviéndose a mirarlo finalmente, descubriendo a Issei con el rostro completamente rojo—. Habría querido decírtelo de otra manera o quizás habría tratado de mantenerlo en secreto, me gusta la amistad que tenemos, en serio. Pero... —Hanamaki se sorprendió al descubrir que las palabras se atoraron en su garganta antes de que pudiese seguir, como si lo que fuese a salir de sus labios le doliese muchísimo—, vas a marcharte lejos, Mattsun. Quise aguantar, te lo juro, porque te conozco y eres capaz de sentirte responsable por todo esto y no querer marcharte. No quiero que tomes una mala decisión por mi culpa. 

 

Nunca se dio cuenta de cuánto lo quería, de cuánto lo necesitaba a su lado de la manera que fuese, hasta que Issei habló de la posibilidad de marcharse tan lejos. Quizás era su culpa por haberse hecho ilusiones de que se quedarían juntos durante un tiempo largo, quizás debería de haberse plantado en la realidad... Pero era un adolescente que se hacía ilusiones como todos los demás, y había creído que quizás él y Matsukawa podrían ir a una universidad juntos, y vivir en un piso los dos y que quizás con la convivencia más cercana, las cosas podrían darse. Pero ahora todo indicaba que iban a separarse y Hanamaki sentía nuevamente ese hueco en su pecho. 

 

Se echó a reír entre dientes, pasando una mano por sus ojos, retirando algo de humedad que se había acumulado allí. 

 

—Se suponía que Oikawa era el sentimental —murmuró, negando con la cabeza levemente—. No te sientas presionado por responderle o algo así, ¿eh? Yo tan sólo quería que lo supieses. 

 

Esperó una respuesta o algo por unos minutos más, y luego se movió para comerse las patatas fritas que estaban en el plato. Ya no estaban calientes, tan sólo un poco tibias, pero segúan algo crujientes. Su estómago continuaba cerrado y de hecho, ahora sentía hasta ganas de ir al baño; estaba muy mareado y los oídos le zumbaban, pero sentía que si se quedaba allí sin hacer nada, se iba a morir bajo el peso de su propio estrés y su nervio. Era hasta algo patético de ver cómo sus manos temblaban de esta manera y se preguntó si Oikawa también se lo pasó tan mal como él cuando le dijo todo a Iwaizumi; ese pobre bobo seguramente hasta lloró más que él e Iwaizumi también, porque él sabía perfectamente bien que Iwaizumi era tan blando como su apariencia era ruda. 

 

Y él también, ¿a quién engañaba? Le gustaba hacer bromas, usaba su sarcasmo a diario, pero lo cierto era que también tenía un corazón blando. Matsukawa sabía cómo tocarle la vibra sensible sin siquiera proponérselo y por eso andaba ahora sí, casi atragantándose con patatas fritas mientras aguardaba por una respuesta que quizás no iba a llegar nunca. 

 

—También me gustas, Takahiro. 

 

Joder. 

 

_Joder._

 

¡Joder! 

 

Se quedó con una patata frita colgada de sus labios cuando escuchó eso e instintivamente miró a Matsukawa. Necesitaba mirar su rostro y comprobar que lo que había escuchado había sido cierto. Podría haberse confundido con otra conversación que mantenían los chicos que estaban sentados en una mesa cercana a la de ellos, tendría que haber sido eso, ¿cierto? Porque él no podía tener tanta suerte o ya se habría sacado la lotería unas cuatro veces y su equipo habría llegado a las Nacionales y en estos momentos estarían seguramente con un trofeo en sus manos y medallas. Él simplemente no podía tener tanta suerte, Matsukawa no podía corresponderle así como así. 

 

Joder, ¿esto iba en serio? 

 

Empezó a creerse que podría ser cierto, cuando vio que Matsukawa había abandonado la mitad de su hamburguesa, que no había tocado absolutamente nada de sus patatas y que le estaba mirando con timidez. Sus mejillas seguían teñidas de un tono tan rojo como el de una manzana jugosa y sus labios estaban ligeramente curvados en una sonrisa. No parecía ser el rostro de alguien que fuese a decirle que no le correspondía, se parecía mucho al rostro que Issei había tenido en sus sueños, en aquellos donde Matsukawa estaba enamorado de él. 

 

—Quizás me gustabas antes de que me besaras esa noche, pero definitivamente después de eso, estoy convencido que sí. 

 

—... ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? 

 

Matsukawa negó con la cabeza. 

 

—Estuve a punto de hablarlo con Iwaizumi o Oikawa, de hecho. No sabía cómo hablar del tema, porque pensaba que ni siquiera te acordabas de ese beso...Pero, me gustas. 

 

—Creo que voy a vomitar. 

 

Era posiblemente lo último que querría escuchar una persona que justo se le estaba declarando, pero no podía evitarlo: Hanamaki sentía como si las patatas fritas iban a salir por su garganta en un momento a otro, porque su estómago se negaba a recibirlas. Se sentía genuinamente enfermo, comprometido y mareado, y no ayudaba en nada contemplar la sonrisa nerviosa y tímida de Matsukawa. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y esos dos hoyuelos en las mismas, adornando su rostro de la manera más adorable que podía existir; agradecía que estaba sentado, porque mirarlo así y saber que su rostro estaba así por la confesión que había hecho, dirigida a él (a él, mierda, ¡a él!), de pronto parecía como si sus piernas se hubiesen transformado en dos trozos de gelatina. 

 

Tenía ganas de gritar, de vomitar, de llorar y de abalanzarse sobre Issei. Y todo lo que pudo hacer en esos momentos, fue estallar en una carcajada que resonó hasta en sus propios tímpanos. 

 

¿Cuántos años había perdido por cobarde? 

 

El nerviosismo le impidió reconocer cómo terminaron con su comida (ponía en duda que lo hubiesen hecho, sinceramente, porque él seguía teniendo dolor de estómago por la marea de emociones que se alimentaban de su cuerpo), de quién pagó la comida y cómo fue que terminaron tras el local, abrazándose en aquel húmedo y casi desagradable callejón. Tenía el rostro hundido en el cuello de Issei, empujando sus labios contra su piel, tal cual si le estuviese dando un beso; sus manos arropaban su espalda y sentía tanta felicidad que tenía los ojos húmedos. Parecía como si estuviese soñando, como si estuviese recreando alguna de esas hermosas fantasías en las que Matsukawa le correspondía. 

 

Pero no llegaban a sus oídos el sonido de su alarma del móvil, por la mañana, ni tampoco llegaban los gritos de los hijos de sus vecinos, negándose a querer levantarse de la cama para ir a cambiarse para ir al colegio. Su subconsciente le decía que era hora de despertarse, pero los dedos de Matsukawa en su espalda, enroscados allí con una timidez arrolladora, le estaban regresando a la vida: Sus manos le decían "Eh, Takahiro, no seas tonto, que soy de verdad", y qué bien se sentía eso. 

 

—¿Ya no quieres vomitar? —preguntó Issei y Takahiro no podía decidirse sobre si el otro estaba genuinamente preocupado por su estómago o si lo preguntaba por querer bromear con él. 

 

—No. Creo que no. 

 

—Bien, porque voy besarte otra vez. 

 

Fue inevitable que sus dedos picasen cuando escuchase eso y que sus labios se curvasen en una amplia sonrisa, sintiendo cómo su rostro estaba en llamas. En serio, ¿acaso su alarma iba a sonar en cualquier momento ahora? Porque honestamente, eso parecía una fantasía. 

 

Sólo para estar seguro que no estaba soñando realmente, Takahiro aceptó el beso de Matsukawa. Se aseguró de acariciarlo como había querido hacerlo tantas veces en ello, también, riéndose para sus adentros al sentir cómo cada vez que sus dedos reptaban por el pecho del otro, éste se ponía algo tenso y ahogaba un sonido de sorpresa en su boca. Issei era tan tímido que le resultaba más adorable todavía. Y el saber que ahora era libre de expresar aquello si así lo deseaba, sin tener que temer a un rechazo de su parte, le hacía infinitamente feliz. 

 

Esta vez, Hanamaki estaba tan consciente de las palabras que Issei había expresado minutos atrás, diciéndole que él también le correspondía. Ahora sentía ese beso tan diferente al primero que se dieron, bajo la influencia del alcohol; no había ese sabor a cerveza y a impulso, ambos sabían perfectamente lo que estaban haciendo. Descubrió que Issei era mucho más cuidadoso estando sobrio, pero a la vez más intenso... Era como si se tomase su tiempo para saborearlo, para acariciar sus cabellos y para abrazarlo, temblando cada vez menos. Quizás ahora ya no tenía ganas de vomitar, pero no había palabras para describir el nudo en estómago.  

 

—Tienes que prometerme que no vas a cometer una estupidez —murmuró contra su cuello, restregando su rostro allí una y otra vez. 

 

—¿Agarrarte el culo cuenta como una estupidez?

 

Hanamaki le golpeó el pecho al mismo tiempo que escapaba de su garganta una risa, sintiendo el temblor en el cuerpo de Matsukawa que indicaba que también se estaba riendo. Deshizo su posición para mirarlo fijamente, agarrándole con fuerza de la chaqueta. 

 

—Ni se te ocurra decirme que vas a renunciar el irte a estudiar por esto —encerró con más fuerza la tela en su puño, queriendo hacerle saber al otro que tenía que tomarse las cosas en serio—, o no voy a volver a besarte más. 

 

Vio a Matsukawa flaquear, seguramente no había pensado en eso todavía y lo entendía. Su cabeza únicamente estaba procesando la idea de que ambos se atraían y que ahora eran libres de besarse y tocarse sin tener que sentir pena o pudor, no había pensado en lo que pasaría dentro de unos meses, no todavía. Pero Takahiro necesitaba que el otro estuviese consciente de ello, porque si se había guardado esa confesión para sí, había sido para ahorrarle una presión más a Issei. No quería ser el responsable de arruinar su futuro, fuese cual fuese. 

 

Tras unos segundos, Matsukawa asintió y Hanamaki quiso enterrar ese asunto -por ahora-, retomando la serie de besos. 

 

Fue imposible contar la cantidad de besos que él y Matsukawa se dieron durante todo el camino de regreso a casa (llegó como a eso de las ocho de la noche, porque decidieron tomar un largo camino hasta su destino), pero fueron lo suficientes para que su cuerpo se sintiese hecho de gelatina y débil pero curiosamente cálido. Ni siquiera le dio importancia a que su madre le riñese por haber llegado a esas horas y sin haberle siquiera avisado en dónde estaba. Todo lo que le importaba era que tenía el rastro de los labios de Matsukawa Issei sobre los suyos y que sentía electricidad recorrerle la espalda cuando repasaba su labio inferior con la punta de su lengua, recordando aquellos besos que se robaron minutos atrás. 

 

Cuando revisó su móvil, antes de meterse a la cama, encontró un par de mensajes de Matsukawa, que consistían en varios emojis con flores y corazones. Y al menos una decena de Oikawa, que le narraban con detalles (muchísimos y muy precisos) sobre su noche anterior con Iwaizumi y cómo ahora eran oficialmente novios. 

 

Se sonrió, sentándose sobre el colchón y decidiéndose a dejarle un mensaje, mientras acariciaba con sus dedos la pequeña flor que Matsukawa le había dado. La había guardado en su bolsillo cuando fueron a comer y no pensaba deshacerse de ella nunca.  

 

  
**[Enviado 21:41]** Pasé toda la tarde con Mattsun. 

  
**[Enviado 21:43]** ¿Quieres apostar quiénes se besaron más? ¿Si tú e Iwaizumi o yo y Mattsun? 

 

 

 

Los besos fueron en aumento, tanto en cantidad como en intensidad, con el pasar de los días, pero acordaron una regla de momento: No hablarían de establecerse como pareja oficial todavía por varias razones. Primero, estaba la más obvia de todas que era su evidente separación física dentro de unos meses, cuando Matsukawa tendría que mudarse tan lejos para estudiar en la universidad, mientras que él se quedaba en Sendai. Apenas estaban probando lo que era convivir como pareja como para que tuviesen que agregar tanta presión al ambiente que tan agradable pintaba por ahora. Y segundo... ¿qué tan formal querían ser? ¿Formal hasta el punto que hablasen al respecto con sus familias? Porque era obvio que ambas familias estaban esperando que regresasen a casa con una chica y no un chico; ninguno de los dos, y especialmente Takahiro querían pasar por esa penosa e incómoda charla. Al menos por ahora no. No se trataba que pensase que no valía la pena hacerlo por Matsukawa, pero por ahora prefería evitarse eso. 

 

No iba a poder gozar de la cercanía de su casi novio dentro de unos meses y todo lo que ocupaba su mente por ahora, era continuar explorando esta nueva etapa en la relación y pasar los exámenes, claro. De momento lo último iba de maravilla, y lo primero... Ah, lo primero. 

 

A los pocos días de haberse sentado a hablar al respecto sobre lo que querían y esperaban de esta extraña relación de casi noviazgo, decidieron que deberían de tener una cita. 

 

—¿Al cine? 

 

—Claro, es un clásico. Lo dice aquí —dijo Matsukawa, señalándole un artículo que estaba leyendo en su móvil, cuyo título era _"10 Mejores Ideas Románticas Para Tu Primera Cita"_. 

 

Arrugó un poco la nariz y curvó sus labios en una sonrisa. 

 

—¿Estás buscando inspiración allí? —negó con la cabeza—. Pero sabes que no vamos a ver una mierda de la película, ¿cierto? 

 

—Hum, aquí dice que es parte del encanto —Issei acomodó su cabeza contra su hombro—. Anda, me hace ilusión pagarte el boleto. 

 

—... Y yo que pensaba que el de las ideas cursis era Oikawa o algo así. 

 

—¿Y quién crees me habló sobre esta página? 

 

Fueron al cine y como Hanamaki lo imaginó, no se enteraron de la mitad de los hechos porque estaban muy ocupados mordiéndose los labios y apretujándose el uno contra el otro, sintiéndose libres de hacer lo que quisiesen en aquella amplia pero solitaria sala de cine. Le dio un punto al artículo aquel que le mostró Matsukawa: Sí tenía algo de encanto estar allí, besándose mientras una película se presentaba. Era como sentir que el mundo seguía avanzando pero ellos se quedaban estancados en su pequeño mundo, besándose durante minutos sin que nada les perturbase. La oscuridad que les brindaba un cobijo y les regalaba intimidad también era maravillosa. 

 

Repitieron en varias ocasiones. También fueron a dar vueltas al parque, de compras al centro comercial, a cenar a aquel restaurante donde Hanamaki le confesó sus sentimientos a Matsukawa. 

 

Y sí, hasta en una ocasión acordaron salir con Iwaizumi y con Oikawa, en una cita doble. No estaba seguro de cómo fue que lograron ponerse de acuerdo (ni de cómo convencieron a Iwaizumi de ello), pero terminaron por organizar una salida para los cuatro, luego que tanto Oikawa e Iwaizumi como él y Matsukawa admitieron que estaban saliendo. No fue tan diferente a otras reuniones entre los amigos: Oikawa quejándose -demasiado- de algún tema en particular (más que nada solía ser sobre Shiratorizawa o sobre el armador de Karasuno, Kageyama Tobio), Matsukawa soltaba algún comentario al respecto, generalmente gastándole una broma a Oikawa, con su típica cara de desinterés y su tono neutro, arrancándole a él una risa histérica y un chillido de ofensa a Oikawa. Iwaizumi a veces contribuía con otros temas de interés, como alguna película de monstruos que quería ver y amenazando a Oikawa con que debería acompañarle a verla, porque él se sacrificaba viendo películas de extraterrestres cada vez que a Oikawa se le antojaba ver alguna. Todo era normal, como siempre, salvo que ahora Iwaizumi le agarraba la mano a Oikawa y éste se la acariciaba con el pulgar, mientras hablaban. Él dejaba que Matsukawa le pusiese la mano en la cintura y así aprovechaba para pegársele tanto como quisiese. 

 

Pensaba que iba a sentir algo de vergüenza al respecto, pero se sorprendió a sí mismo de lo normal que se sentía. Era como si realmente nada hubiese cambiado en la dinámica de los cuatro, salvo que se veían más felices ahora. 

 

Iwaizumi nunca iba a dejar de parecer más serio de lo que realmente era, pero ahora lucía más relajado, como si ya no tuviese que estarse cubriendo las espaldas o cuidándose de no hacer o decir alguna cosa que fuese a comprometerle. Oikawa también parecía haberse quitado un enorme peso de encima, ahora que era libre de poder echarle un brazo al hombro a Iwaizumi y besarle la mejilla si así lo quería. En más de una ocasión los había escuchado llamarse por su nombre de pila y aunque aquello no era precisamente muy fuera de lo común (después de algunos partidos muy difíciles, había escuchado a Iwaizumi llamar a Oikawa "Tooru", mientras le daba palabras de aliento), ahora lo sentía mucho más natural. 

 

Él y Matsukawa también estaban haciendo lo mismo. 

 

De manera esporádica, sin aviso alguno, Matsukawa le llamaba por su nombre. Hanamaki había pasado de ser "Makki" a ser "Takahiro" y cada vez que escuchaba su nombre ser pronunciado por el otro, su estómago daba una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados. Tenía su oído tan acostumbrado a escuchar tan sólo ese nombre de boca de sus padres o su hermana mayor, sus tíos, sus primos y su abuelo paterno, ¿pero Issei? Era una experiencia maravillosa y tenía miedo de admitir abiertamente cuánto le provocaba aquello. No sabía tampoco decidirse por cuándo le causaba más nervioso: Si cuando era de una manera tan espontánea, en medio de una charla casual o si cuando susurraba su nombre, casi sin aliento, mientras ambos estaban besándose en la cama de alguno de los dos. 

 

—Eres tan bonito, _Takahiro_. 

 

Hanamaki tenía los ojos algo rojos con picor, la nariz algo húmeda y un aspecto como de enfermo. Un pañuelo mocoso en su mano izquierda complementaba su ridículo aspecto desaliñado esa mañana. Llevaba días combatiendo una espantosa alergia al polvo, su madre había empezado a sacar algunos adornos y cosillas del ático; sus ojos y nariz estaban pagando las consecuencias, había estado tallándose su piel y el rostro en particular durante toda la tarde del sábado. 

 

—Ok, de todas las veces que me dices eso, hoy sí que no te lo puedo creer. 

 

Issei le mostró un origami de flor, en un papel rosáceo (por poco y olvidaba que era un pasatiempo de Matsukawa). La deslizó con cuidado sobre su oreja, acomodándola entre sus cabellos, gesto que le recordó cuando tuvieron aquella salida donde le confesó sus sentimientos. No pudo evitar sentir calor en su rostro cuando miró a Issei a los ojos. 

 

—No la robé del jardín de tu madre. 

 

Esa era otra de las cosas que había descubierto en esas semanas posteriores a la confesión: Matsukawa Issei era un muchacho extremadamente dulce. Podía ser tan tenebroso cuando quería, con su rostro apático y sus cejas firmemente plantadas sobre sus ojos frente a cualquiera situación, pero tenía un corazón tan blando como el de Iwaizumi o el de Oikawa. Se ofrecía a cargar su mochila cuando notaba que estaba cargando demasiado peso o tenía las manos ocupadas, le dejaba mensajes de apoyo (que ahora incluían un par de emojis de beso y corazones) en las noches que tenía que estudiar para un examen particularmente complicado; le sorprendía con detalles ridículos pero encantadores como pequeños origamis de flores o notitas en las esquinas de sus cuadernos. Le acariciaba el rostro con tal cuidado y cariño cuando se besaban, que Hanamaki sentía como si sus piernas estuviesen hechas de algún material líquido. 

 

Jamás habría pensado que sería posible enamorarse más de Issei de lo que siempre lo estuvo, pero ahora que podía besarlo con libertad, se había dado cuenta que era posible. 

 

 

 

—¿Saben cuántas veces vamos a utilizar en nuestra vida estas fórmulas químicas? —preguntó, arrugando la nariz—: Nunca. Esto es una mierda. 

 

—Quéjate menos y estudia más —dijo Iwaizumi, sin siquiera alzar los ojos de su libro de literatura.

 

—Sí, mamá. 

 

Fue en una de esas últimas sesiones de estudio vespertinas, que surgió la que sería la última gran aventura de los cuatro. Estaban en casa de Oikawa, donde usualmente quedaban para hacer tareas o estudiar, porque el padre de Tooru tenía prácticamente una biblioteca con libros sobre varios temas y casi siempre les sacaban de apuros. Además, era una casa bastante amplia (bonita a la vista, ¿por qué? Las casas tradicionales tenían su encanto) y tranquila, puesto que los padres del anfritión usualmente llegaban hasta muy tarde; les daba la oportunidad para poder hablar de lo que se les antojase o hacer también lo que quisiesen, sin tener miedo a ser interrumpidos o a escandalizar a alguien. 

 

Oikawa estaba acomodado junto a la mesa, apretando las rodillas contra su pecho mientras trataba de resolver unas prácticas de física. Iwaizumi estaba ocupado con un libro de literatura, una materia que sabía que se le daba pésimo, especialmente cuando tenía que hacer lectura comprensiva; Issei tenía puestos los auriculares, mientras terminaba de pasar unos apuntes que le prestó sobre matemáticas y él andaba allí concentrado en química, o algo así... Cada uno siempre solía estudiar lo suyo, pero les gustaba reunirse para apoyo moral y tal. Y por las botanas que no faltaban, por supuesto: allí en el centro de la mesa habían unos panes de cerdo que había comprado Iwaizumi antes de llegar a la casa de Oikawa. Estudiar con el estómago vacío era un crimen. 

 

—Saben qué... Deberíamos de hacer algo —dijo de pronto Oikawa, dejando el lápiz sobre el libro. 

 

—¿Dejar de estudiar y meternos a bailarines exóticos? —dijo al instante, diciendo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza. 

 

—¿Qué...? ¡No! —chilló Oikawa, girándose a verle con la cara enrojecida.

 

—Oh, ¿sabes que he escuchado que se gana bien así? 

 

—¿A que sÍ? 

 

—Oigan... —murmuró Oikawa. 

 

—¿Y de dónde sacas que se gana bien? —preguntó Iwaizumi, arrugando la nariz y mirando a Issei fijamente. 

 

Éste se alzó de hombros y alargó su brazo para hurtarse uno de los panes. 

 

—Lo he leído por allí. 

 

—Tendrías que dejar de comer tanto, no vaya a ser que engordes y tal —le dijo a Matsukawa, jugueteando con la pluma que tenía entre los dedos, picando el costado de éste de manera pícara. 

 

Issei tan sólo le ofreció una sonrisa divertida y se volvió a alzar de hombros. 

 

—Tú pagarías bien por mí. 

 

—Eso depende de tus habilidades —alzó sus cejas, como queriendo hacerle una indicación. 

 

—¿Quieres una demostración gratis? 

 

—¡¿Será que pueden prestarme atención por unos segundos?! —Oikawa había terminado por dejar caer sus rodillas en el suelo y se había inclinado un poco sobre la mesa cuando vio que Issei iba a ponerse de pie para simular quitarse la ropa—. Y nadie va a quitarse la ropa, ¿ok? 

 

—Eso dice él, pero si Iwaizumi se hubiese ofrecido, otra cosa sería. 

 

—¿Y cómo sabemos que _Tooru-kun_ no le hace numeritos a Iwaizumi cuando no estamos mirándolos, Issei? Esto me preocupa. 

 

—Bueno, ya basta —carraspeó Iwaizumi, enrojecido hasta las orejas y Hanamaki tuvo la curiosidad por saber si acaso estaba tocando algún tema en particular que pudiese ser cierto—. Sólo di lo que tengas que decir, Oikawa y volvamos a estudiar. 

 

Tanto él como Matsukawa decidieron darle tregua, luego de murmurar " _Ya habló mamá"_. Les gustaba gastarle bromas a Oikawa e Iwaizumi, y lo mejor de todo era que avergonzarlos o hacerles enfadar era tremendamente fácil; siempre y cuando supiesen qué botones deberían de apretar, conseguían una reacción casi instantánea. 

 

Oikawa aprovechó para carraspear un poco, pasándose una mano por los cabellos, serenándose. 

 

—Estaba pensando que quizás podríamos planear un viaje corto, ya que luego no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo para hacerlo porque estaremos ocupados con exámenes y pues, preparar todo para las mudanzas. 

 

—¿Viaje cuándo? ¿Para Año Nuevo, dices? —preguntó, bebiendo un poco de agua. 

 

—Sí. El año pasado hablamos de ello, ¿se acuerdan? Bueno, con el resto del equipo y tal, pero podríamos hacer algo nosotros. 

 

Tenía que admitir que no sonaba nada mal. Estaban ya por fechas en las que todos querían compartir con sus seres queridos, entregar regalos, preparar despedidas y tal. Aunque quizás no sería tan fácil como sonaba. 

 

—¿A dónde? Además que, bueno, tampoco es que tengamos tanto dinero como para ello —Iwaizumi, como siempre, recordando los detalles súper importantes como el dinero que no tenían para pagarse unas grandiosas vacaciones. En serio que a veces de verdad parecía la madre del grupo. 

 

Aunque sabía por qué lo estaba diciendo. Ya a estas alturas, tanto Oikawa como Iwaizumi sabían que iban a ir a Tokio, a dos universidades diferentes, pero ambos vivirían en la misma ciudad. Habían logrado conseguir un lugar, pequeño pero acogedor, según Oikawa, casi justo en el centro del camino de ambas universidades. Tendrían que madrugar mucho para ello y acomodar sus horarios y tal, pero al menos conseguirían compartir un techo. Imaginaba que Iwaizumi prefería guardar cuanto pudiese de sus ahorros para cuando tuviesen que mudarse. 

 

—¿Ves? Y tú te quejabas con la idea de meternos a bailarines exóticos —murmuró. 

 

—¿Quizás podríamos encontrar un lugar barato y pagarlo entre los cuatro? También podría ser cerca de aquí, ¿en las afueras de Sendai? —el rostro de Oikawa pasó de uno serio a uno más infantil en tan sólo cuestión de segundos y todos pudieron anticipar que un  comentario poco serio saldría de su boca brevemente—. Un lugar donde podríamos ver estre...

 

— _Extraterrestres_ en el cielo —carraspeó él. 

 

—Estrellas, muchas gracias. Aunque el día en el que yo sea la primera persona en descubrir una nave extraterrestre en el cielo, me voy a asegurar de no mencionarte en mi lista de agradecimiento. 

 

—Pues como sea, pero tendríamos que ver. No sé si estamos un poco tarde para eso —Oikawa hizo un puchero cuando escuchó la respuesta de Iwaizumi, quien inmediatamente soltó un suspiro—. No te pongas así, no es que no quiera. 

 

—Hum, quizás yo pueda ayudar. 

 

Matsukawa, que había permanecido en silencio desde que Oikawa les contase su idea, finalmente emitió un comentario. Se rascaba la nuca con suavidad, mientras tamborileaba su pluma contra las páginas de su cuaderno, parecía pensativo. 

 

—¿Te acuerdas que te comenté que mi abuela tuvo que mudarse temporalmente con mis tíos? Por lo de los exámenes que tienen que hacerle y tal —Hanamaki asintió, recordando que en un par de ocasiones Issei le había hablado sobre la salud de su abuela que se había deteriorado últimamente y que estaba viéndole un médico especialista—. Bueno, su casa está ahora desocupada. Si no mal recuerdo, mi madre me ha dicho que sus vecinos hacen el favor de darse una vuelta para ver que todo ande bien y tal, pero, pues... —se alzó de hombros—. A ver, no es una casa tan grande ni lujosa, pero queda en las afueras y no tendríamos que pagar nada, salvo el boleto del tren para llegar y un poco más para comprar la comida. 

 

Hanamaki creía recordar la casa que Matsukawa estaba mencionando: La había visto en fotografías, una Navidad que Issei pasó allí con sus familiares y se estuvo quejando que a pesar de que las reuniones familiares le pusiesen al borde del estrés (Issei era el mayor de todos los nietos y aunque quería a sus hermanos y sus primos, tenían demasiada energía acumulada para él), el ambiente por allá siempre le gustaba. Recordaba claramente una foto del paisaje que se pillaba desde la ventana de la habitación principal, con vista hacia el bosque. Se veía que era un lugar bastante tranquilo y agradable, no sonaba a tan mala idea. 

 

Estar en una casa de familia, donde no tendrían que preocuparse por pagar por el techo que tenían sobre sus cabezas, sonaba bastante bien.

 

—¿Seguro? ¿No estaríamos abusando? —preguntó Oikawa, rascándose los dedos de los pies con suavidad en un gesto que daba la impresión que tenía pena. 

 

Issei negó con firmeza, tomando entre sus manos su móvil. Murmuró que iba a escribirle a su madre para hablar 'seriamente' con ella luego, y que él se encargaría de todo. 

 

—No creo que a mi abuela le incomode, ella es bastante agradable. Aunque eso sí... —señaló con la punta de su dedo a Iwaizumi, luego a Oikawa y finalmente a él—: Serán esclavos de limpieza, porque si mi abuela llega a enterarse que su casa no está en condiciones cuando regresemos, no habrá ni un céntimo de herencia para mí, ¿entendido? 

 

—¡Sí, señor! —Oikawa puso su mano en la frente, imitando un saludo militar para que luego su rostro se iluminase con una enorme sonrisa que compartió con Iwaizumi—. ¡Esto suena genial!

 

Tuvo que darle la razón, porque sonaba ciertamente divertido. ¿Pasar sus últimas pequeñas y breves vacaciones con sus amigos -y su casi novio- lejos de su casa? Antes de que tuviesen que separarse por quién sabía cuánto tiempo... Tenía menos de cinco meses para despedirse de Issei, no podía desaprovechar el tiempo. 

 

Y con la compañía de Oikawa, Iwaizumi y Matsukawa, estaba seguro que esos meses se transformarían en toda una aventura. 


End file.
